The Shocking Story (Jan Zuko)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: What if Danny and Jan were siblings all this time without realizing it... Positive reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**NO! THIS IS NOT MARRIAGE! NO NO NO! THIS IS DIFFERENT! Let's see how this will go. I will try to finish the Twinkie story, and some others as well. I promise.**

 **Anyways, this story is a mystery between two characters after a car accident. They find out they are actually related after a tragic story 18 years ago. How will they become supportive of each other after receiving shocking news!**

 _Son. I have to tell you that since you're 18 years old now. I want to tell you about your twin sister._

 _I don't have one._

 _You had one sweetie. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped a few hours after you were born._

 _Oh geez..._

 _Then we don't know where she was. The kidnapper got killed a year later when he didn't say where she was the whole time. Now I believe she may be dead somewhere..._

Danny came to Jan's house and asked, "Hey Jan! Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah…" Jan says slowly and closed the door behind her.

He started, "Well… I'm sorry I didn't come to your party yesterday. I was out on a date with Sandy because it was my birthday too."

"I am curious about our same birthday thing!" Jan says forgiving him.

Danny smiled. "Well, anyways… I have a present to give to you." He reached into his pocket and felt nothing.

His smile disappears and then cursed. "Crap! I think I left it at home! Do you want to come to see it?"

Jan nodded and then went to sit in the car seat as Danny starts to drive to his house across a few main roads.

"I wonder why we both have the same birthdays! Isn't it weird?"

Danny nodded slightly and kept on driving to the stoplight.

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!" Jan screamed suddenly and Danny turned his head to the car that was coming in front of them out of control. Danny tried to steer from impact and soon everything went black.

 **What do you think so far? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he knew, he was laying in the hospital bed. He heard the monitor beep.

He knew he was in the hospital. He heard the doctor say, "Mr. Zuko. Mr. Zuko! Listen, we have to run a blood test to make sure you aren't even poisoned from the accident! I'm gonna have to do the same to your friend as well. Can you hear?"

Danny who just awoke heard everything, He nodded.

"All you have is some crushed bones, a couple cuts and cruises and a broken arm. They will all heal! Everything will be just fine!"

Danny nodded as they start to test.

Meanwhile, Jan just got her cast on her broken leg and will get a blood test.

The doctor came in with the equipment and asked. "Ok… So, do you by any chance have a driver's license?"

Jan shook her head.

"A permit?"

She shook her head again.

The doctor looked at her. "A passport?"

"Never got one…"

"A birth certificate? Social security number? Anything?"

Jan replied, "They said the certificate got lost somewhere."

The doctor looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Whatever then. We may have to do this anyways."

Jan stayed calm as they run the test and sent her to the waiting room to see what will happen.

The doctors are all in a small lab taking two small test tubes with small amounts of blood from the two.

They check Danny's first and noticed it wasn't poisoned which is good.

"Ok. Nothing. Good! Let's check the other one!"

Then they checked Jan's blood alongside Danny's and then the found nothing but a discovery.

"Ok. Nothing is- Wait… What? This is the same thing?"

They all look at both tests from Danny and Jan and it turns out they have the same blood type. The same exact blood type.

"It must be a glitch or something…"

"Wait… Daniel Zuko? The kid Daniel Zuko?"

"Yeah. That's him…"

"There was this horrible story 18 years ago! He had a twin sister, but she got kidnapped a few hours after she was born!"

"But the kid is dead now! There were rumors after the kidnapper went to jail. Someone got the note."

"Did we have the kid's certificate?"

"We still have it in the files..."

All doctors look at the birth certificate and Danny's thinking.

"Any of you know when the girl's birthday was?"

"It was yesturday she turned 18. She said she doesn't have her social security number, certificate or anything…"

"She just turned 18 yesterday? It's the same day and age Daniel Zuko was!"

"Does this mean…?"

"Gentlemen… I think we found the lost twin sister!"

They all freak out feeling frightened, and surprised.

"OH MY GOD! But how are we gonna tell them!?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell right away and make them believe that they are exactly the same!"

The doctors all agree and then went to search for them to tell the discovery.

Jan is asleep in a chair in the waiting room.

The doctor came over and then shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Hey sleepyhead. We need you to be in Danny's room. They're is something we need to tell you."

She stretched, got up and went to Danny's room.

What do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Danny who is awake looked up and says, "Hey!"

"Hi…" Jan slowly walked in with crutches.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired… Dizzy…"

He smiled and asked, "Blood test?"

Jan nodded and sat in the chair on the side of his bed curling up leaving her crutches on the side.

"To be honest, I am surprised you came. I thought you wouldn't be. I thought you would be mad at me for getting us into an accident."

"I'm not mad at you…" Jan replies slowly. "It's that idiot who cut you off."

Danny shrugged.

The doctor walked in noticing the two finally together talking and then announces, "Alright. As long as you two are here. I have to day you are not poisoned which is good."

They sighed in relief and nodded.

"We sort of found something which solved the whole mystery!"

They both look up to him and then he explains, "Ok so… You are both.. Oh god.. How do I explain this? Ok. Uhhh… Danny, we found your twin sister."

Danny's eyes lit up, "Really? Where?"

The doctor took a deep breath and then says, "Right next to you…"

Danny and Jan looked at each other immediately. "That's impossible!" They both said at the same time.

"It sort of is. Your blood are the same exact type. And both of your birthdays are yesterday. Which would mean that you both are twins.

Danny slowly looked at Jan really shocked.

Tears welled up in Jan's eyes, "Does this mean… I have been… adopted?" Her voice breaks.

"Jan? Are you ok?"

She looks at him angrily. "No I am not! They gave me up! And they never told me!" She got up and went out crying.

"Jan! Wait! There is more to the story!" The doctor called out and Jan ignored him and went to give her parents a piece of her mind.

Jan kept going on her crutches and went outside to the waiting room where her "parents" are.

She found them and they noticed her angry face.

"Hey honey. What's wrong?"

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY!" She shouted. "WHY? WHY DIDN' YOU TELL ME!?"

"About what?!" Her "mom" asked.

Jan yelled, "I WAS ADOPTED! ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS FREAKING TIME! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR KID! I WASN'T!"

Her "parents" are actually shocked taking in each word from their "kid".

"How come you never told me!?" She asked again.

Her "parents" looked at each other and her "mom" whispers to him, "We should tell her…"

"I agree." Her "dad" then took a deep breath and said, "You were actually adopted all the long… We found you at the adoption center when you were so tiny…"

Jan's tears were falling and she stumbles down and cries on the floor.

Her "mom" kneeled down to her level and then hugs her. Jan felt too weak to struggle out of the hug.

 **What do you guys think? There will be more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you give me some ideas for Danny and Jan bonding. By the way, check out TBird forever's stories! Her stories are way interesting than mine! Please Look at them!**

Jan felt better and stopped crying. She used her crutches and went back into Danny's room. It was nighttime and Jan was planning to spend the night in her room before getting discharged the next day.

She sat in the chair and put her crutches to the side. "I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"That's ok!" Danny forgave her.

Jan sighed, "I just don't know how to accept the fact…"

"Jan, mom sort of told me the whole reason why…" He took a deep breath to explain. "A few hours after our birth, you were kidnapped from the hospital by someone and then that kidnapper got arrested from robbing a year later. He lied about where the child is. He said he might've killed you… But I think he dropped you off at an orphanage or something since you're still alive."

Jan couldn't believe what she heard. Her head started to spin. "My fake parents wouldn't be kidnappers. They said they adopted me."

Danny nods. "Look.. I know it's hard to accept this fact that your my sister. I was really shocked too. But I known you for a long time Jan! As friends! You, me, Putzie, and Kenickie were playmates long ago!"

Jan thinks back and Danny says suddenly looking at her eyes, "You have mom's eyes… And dad's hair." Her eyes were blueish green.

"Same with you…" Jan says to him.

"But you have my mom's face."

"I-I do?" Jan asked.

"Yeah!" Danny chuckles. "I never knew we are siblings. I thought we were friends all the long!"

Jan blushed. "But how do we tell the gang?"

"Don't worry! We'll just tell them together when the time is right!"

She smiles and agreed. "Let's tell them together!"

"As soon as check out of the hospital." Danny says and then leans back on the pillows.

Jan breaks the short silence. "At least we don't have to have much sibling rivalry all the time."

Danny nodded. "Yep, we are all past that!"

They both sat in silence and a few minutes later…

"See! We're arguing!"

"You are arguing!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"YOU ARE!"

"Look at us! We're doing it again!" Jan sighed breaking up the argument.

They both look at each other for a few minutes until….

"Look… Maybe we have a rough day. Let's just get some sleep." Danny suggests.

Jan sighed, "Fine. Let me just ask for a cot. And-"

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

She looks at him nervously. "Danny, I'm afraid. And it was too much to handle."

"Jan… It's alright. You were thinking that we're still friends… But it's alright. We're best friends! You're the best girl friend we have besides the pink ladies. Sandy is too, but she's my soulmate!" He urges her to come to bed. "C'mon!"

Jan got up and limped over to him.

"That's my sis." Danny smiles and lets her go under the covers with him.

Jan realized she's in bed with the leader soon as she got in. "This seems a bit… weird."

"We're brother and sister Jan. It seems like we both just bonded. We should start over!"

Jan smiles and props her broken leg on a pillow Danny just gave her.

"One more thing." Jan says breaking the silence.

Danny looks at her in question.

"What will mom and dad, I mean my real mom and dad think of me?"

Danny wraps an arm around her and says soothingly, "She'll love you no matter what. And dad is a nice man. They sometimes don't care a lot now at this age. But they care occasionally! They'll love you! I promise!" He pulls her close and Jan giggles before yawning.

"Let's go to sleep. You'll see mom and dad in the morning."

Jan closes her eyes leaning on him. "Nighty night brother…"

He chuckled. He kissed her on the head. "Sleep tight twin sister…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you all give me some Danny and jan bonding ideas please!?  
**  
The next morning, Putzie came to the hospital room with flowers but when he entered, he noticed Danny and Jan asleep in the bed, her head on his shoulder.

His heart broke when he saw this. He felt like crying but shouted, "I don't believe this!"

They both jerked awake to the sound and Jan smiles rubbing her eyes when she sees her boyfriend, "Putzie!"

"I know you're hitting on him!" Putzie shouted again.

Jan slowly looks at Danny and shouted back scared, "THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"I know it does! You want to get in an accident so you can sleep with him!"

Danny suddenly asked, "You know I still have Sandy! Right?"

Putzie shouted angrily, "Who cares about her?!"

"If you could just listen for one sec-"

"NO!" Putzie yelled. "I'm gonna go so you can go ahead and hit on him!"

Danny then shouted, "HEY! Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Fine! Then I won't tal-" Putzie immediately paused. He asked, "Sister?"

Jan and Danny both looked at each other and she asked, "Maybe we should tell him now?"

"Yeah. The time is right for him…" Danny took a deep breath and explains. "Uhhh… Putzie. When we got in an accident. We took a blood test, and it turned out that we… It turned out to be the same blood type which means… Putzie… You're dating my twin sister…"

His jaw drops and asks shocked, "How did this happen?"

Danny looks at Jan and back at him. "I'll tell you…"

A few minutes of the tragic story later, Putzie's jaw still drops and he says, "I can't believe that I am dating your twin! That would explain why you both have the same birthdays ever year!"

They nodded.

"Does the gang know?" Putzie asked.

And they shook their heads.

"They'll find out once we check out. So don't tell anybody!"

Putzie nodded and then said, "I'm sorry for the whole thing."

"That's ok! We're all still together!" Jan smiles and gives him a hug.

The doctor came in and then asks, "Mr. Zuko. You're parents have arrived."

Jan gulped nervously and Danny says soothingly, "You'll be alright! They'll love you!"

Putzie watches the siblings and smiles. "I think i should leave you guys alone now."

"Oh please stay Putzie!" Jan begs and he replied, "You're gonna bond with your parents. I think it's best to give you some privacy."

Danny agrees, "He's right."

Jan looks at both sadly and then kissed Putzie before he left.

The doctor showed up a minute later with their parents. Her real parents.

"Mr. Zuko. You're parents are here!"

Jan felt nervous again and Danny took her hand.

A beautiful man and woman came in the room. The man has beautiful brown hair and the woman has black hair and bluish green eyes. She has Jan's face.

"Oh my baby!" She cried when she went to Danny. "I'm so glad my baby boy is alright!"

His cheeks turned red. "Mom…" He groaned as she gave him some kisses on the head and the face.

Jan sat there watching sadly. It's either that she doesn't know yet or she loves Danny more than her.

Danny asks, "Hey mom? You remember telling me about my twin sister?"

They're mom nodded. "But she died," she was about to go into tears her voice breaking.

"She's alive," the doctor explains. "She's alright!"

Her eyes lit up. "Where!?" She asked. "What happened to my baby!?"

Jan stood up taking the crutches and Danny replied slowly, "She's right here. The whole time!"

She looked at her mother who is now having tears come down when she looks at her beautiful daughter. "My baby…" She whispers before breaking down to tears.

Jan smiles at her mom and limped over to her to hug. Her mom cries, "Oh.. my baby!"

"How did this happen?" Her dad asked.

Danny explains, "Well, I was going to get Jan her birthday present, but we both ended up in an accident. Then they took a blood test to make sure that we aren't sick with something. But it turned out we have the same type. And since our birthday was the same day. That means we found my sister!"

"How long have you two known each other before this?" Their mom asked.

"Since kindergarten," Danny replied. "Me and the guys took her in to play with us when she was alone. Then a few years later Rizzo took her under her wing. We were still best friends."

"Oh honey!" Her mom continued to hug and kiss her. "We have so much to catch up! It's been very long since I seen you!"

Jan smiles and then went to her dad and he hugged her while Danny watches smiling.

Meanwhile, Jan's "parents" sat in the waiting room to find out what was going on. As soon as they heard, her "mom" got sad.

"What's wrong hon?" Her husband asked, "Jan finally found her family!"

She nodded. "Yeah.. But we were doing so good with her. She was like my little girl." She starts to cry.

"I know… But she has to go back to her family. Where she belongs."

Her "mom" starts crying that she's gonna lose her, but it's the right thing to do.

 **Positive reviews please! and check out TBird forever's stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you think of Jan's real name? Will she stick to her old name?**

Later that afternoon, Danny had a light lunch and then took his medicine that would help him rest and heal. He soon drifted off to a long slumber. Jan watches him for a few minutes and took some medicine to help her broken leg. She soon decided she would join him for a nap too.

Soon they are both asleep in bed together as their parents watch them. Danny is snoring softly and Jan's head is on his shoulder hugging his arm. Their mom sat watching them as tears stream down her eyes

"They're they are. Both together again!" Their mom cries a little hysterically at that cute moment.

"Shhhh sweetie. You'll wake them."

"I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't seen them like this in so many years..."

They heard footsteps coming in the room and they notice Jan's "parents" coming in the room.

"Good afternoon," Jan's "mom" greets.

"Hello," their mom says smiling and shakes her hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little girl!"

"You're welcome! I didn't know she was kidnapped from here! I thought she was an orphan all the long."

Their dad said, "She wasn't." Then he sighed, "I guess it was time for her to go back to her own kind."

"I'm going to really miss her. And all the things we did." Her "dad" said softly.

Their dad replies, "I'm sorry we have to take her away from you."

"It's alright," her "mom" whispers sadly watching the siblings while they slumber. "Jan has your face." She says to their mom and asked, "If that's her name? What was her name before she got kidnapped?"

Jan yawned in her sleep and cuddles with Danny's arm and her real mom says smiling, "I didn't even name her. The birth certificate has only the last name Zuko. I was about to name her Pamela. But I gotta say, Jan sort of has a ring to it."

"Pamela can be the middle name," their dad said.

"Janice Pamela Zuko! I love that name!" Her "mom" gushes.

Her "dad" says announcing quietly before getting up. "Well, I'm gonna arrange a few things and pack up her stuff. Hon. We should leave them alone."

Her "mom" shook her head. He sighed, "We should let them rest. And they need some privacy to make up for a while." She reluctantly stood up and went to kiss Jan on the head, and she stirred.

"Shhhh… Go back to sleep sweetie."

Jan snuggles in a little more and her "mom" starts tucking her in.

"I wish I could've done that," Her real mom says sadly.

"Wanna do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Their mom came over and tucked the blanket over Jan's shoulder and she sighs contently in her sleep.

Her "mom" smiles sadly and then left the room to follow her husband.

About an hour later, Danny opened his eyes to his mom knitting in the chair at the side.

"Mom?" He asked.

She looked up to him, "Hey baby! How was your nap?"

He cracked his neck sighing, "It was all good." He looked around the room and asked, "Where's dad?"

"He went to the cafeteria," their mom replied whispering, "Jan is still sleeping, so try to be quiet ok?"

Danny nodded noticing Jan is snoring softly on his shoulder. He smiles and kissed her on the forehead like an affectionate brother to his sister.

Their mom smiled and was about to tear. "I see you two are already getting along quite nicely."

Danny nods. "Mmmm-hmmm."

"Did you tell your friends?" She asked.

He shook his head. "We decided for it to be a surprise!"

"Well, how about your girlfriend Sandy?" She asked.

"I didn't tell her. And she's not here. After my birthday dinner with her, she left for Australia to see her family for a few days. maybe I can give her a call since it's morning now there." He then realized and cursed himself softly, "Shoot! I left the phone number at home. Same with the birthday present!"

"I'll tell your father to- wait. What birthday present?"

"Well, it was supposed to be for Jan because her birthday was the same day too. And I left it there when I was going to give it to her. And that sort of lead to this mess." Danny explained. "And that mess meant cuts and bruises."

Their mom chuckles and Danny asks, "What was Jan's real name?"

"Well, I arranged the name so we won't confuse you or anyone. I thought of the name Pamela. But me and Jan's adoptive parents decided her name is Janice Pamela Zuko."

"Pamela is a nice name…" Danny smiles at Jan hugging his arm. "Welcome back to the family Jan Pamela."

A few minutes later of silence, their mom asked, "Did anyone come to see you?"

"Well, Putzie came barging in here and thought that were dating, and freaked out before we told him."

"Who's Putzte?"

"That's Roger's nickname. And Jan's boyfriend."

She suddenly starts to cry again hysterically, and Danny shushes her gesturing to Jan , "Mom. You'll wake her up."

"I'm sorry," her voice breaks. "It's just I haven't seen my baby for one day and now she's growing up and having a boyfriend."

Danny kinda felt bad. "Maybe you both need some quality time together," he suggested.

Jan nuzzles in his shoulder and his mom sighs, "I wish I can. But, don't tell her I said this… I am nervous about making up for all those 18 years. I have never raised any daughter. It'll be ok. Maybe when she checks out of the hospital, I'll try to be with her."

"She is already checked out. I guess she's waiting for me to check out which will be probably two days from now."

Their mom nods and then says before leaving, "Alright. I'm gonna go clean out the storage room so we can build her a new pretty room."

Danny nods and she gave him a kiss on the head, "Sleep good tonight. Ok sweetie?" He nodded again and she kissed Jan on the head before leaving for the night.

He looks down to his sister and says jokingly, "How did you sleep through all this?" He laughs softly and then stares in space daydreaming.

 **What do you think so far? And I need more ideas for Jan and Danny bonding! Positive reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I need some more ideas! Please? Anything?**

Soon Jan opens her eyes and sees her brother awake and then snuggles a little more closing her eyes again. She was way too comfortable.

"Hey sunshine."

Jan frowned and sat up rubbing her eyes and asked, "Why did you call me sunshine?"

"I just thought maybe I can give my sister a nickname," Danny replied. Jan felt a little uncomfortable when the tough leader of the birds called her "Sunshine."

Jan asks, "Did I have a name before I was named Jan?"

"You're name is now Janice Pamela Zuko."

She smiles, "I kinda look like a Pamela!"

He chuckles, "You do."

Jan looks around the room asking, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They left. They're gonna get a surprise birthday present!"

She asks excited, "Is it twinkles? A whole box of them?"

Danny replies smiling and shaking his head, "Will see." Jan still has a passion for those golden sponge cakes since she was three. They were like cake to her.

"What are they gonna do? Make me live with them?"

He nods.

"I am really nervous Danny."

"I know."

Jan starts to cry and Danny asked, "Jan? What's wrong?"

"It's just… My adoptive parents… I yelled at them because they didn't tell me i was adopted. And I didn't apologize from yelling at them. I'm moving in with you guys and I may not see them again." She starts sobbing and Danny hugs her. He rocks her back and forth stroking her hair. "It's alright. They'll come back before you know it…"

Hours later into the night, Jan went to the cafeteria for a little dinner while Danny who can get out of bed now, went to find a telephone to call Sandy in Australia.

He dialed the number and then someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi. Ummm… Is Sandy there? I'm her boyfriend," Danny asked.

A voice replied, "Yeah. One second."

Danny doesn't know what to say to Sandy. He was excited to tell her about him and Jan. Then he heard, "Danny?"

"Hey babe," he replied. "How's Australia?"

"It was really amazing! The food is good as always! And my family missed me!" Sandy giggles, "So, how are you holding up?"

Danny took a deep breath and explained, "Well, you see… It's an extremely long story….

"You're dating anyone?"

"Ye- No! NO! I am not going out again. This is different. It's a long story… You see.. I got into a car accident and-"

"YOU WENT INTO AN ACCIDENT!?" Sandy nearly shouted over the phone.

"Yes. But it was an ok accident! I am ok. If I were dead, why am I talking to you right now?"

"Oh right. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Well there's something I need to tell you… You know one of the pink ladies right?"

"Rizzo?"

"No…"

"Frenchy?"

Danny sighed. He is really dying to spit it out, "No. Jan!"

"Ohhhhh! What happened?"

He explained, "She and I were in the accident and we're both ok. But we had to take a blood test to make sure nothing was wrong. But then it turned out that…"

Sandy asked anxiously, "What is it? Jan got poisoned?"

"No! No! Ummm Sandy. I have never mentioned this, but I have a twin sister! And she was kidnapped when we were born and somehow we found each other again."

"You have a twin sister! Who is it?" Sandy asked.

"Jan."

He heard Sandy gasped. "I don't believe it! You're both related!? That's amazing!"

"Yep! Jan is my twin sister!"

Sandy gushes, "Awww! I can't wait to see you guys as brother and sister! That'll be great when I get back!"

He smiles at her response. "So when do you say you'll be getting back?"

"Just two days."

"Ok. Well Sandy, I'm gonna check out of the hospital in two days, and I need to go and get some rest and take medicine." Danny felt a little tired and decided to go back to a soft bed."

Sandy just realized, "Oh that's right. It's nighttime there now! Well, i'll let you get some sleep! I can't wait to get back! I love you Danny!"

"I love you too babe."

Sandy said, "Goodnight Danny!"

"Sweet dreams babe! I love you!" Then he hung up the phone before returning to his room.

Then Jan came returning to the room finding Danny after she took her medicine for the leg. She puts her crutches at the side of the bed before crawling in next to Danny. She already cuddles into him and hugs his arm again.

"I guess that's your favorite cuddling or sleeping spot, huh?"

Jan nods and Danny says, "Well, you know you're gonna have to sleep in your own room someday. Right?"

Jan looked at him like as if she was about to get a flu shot.

"I know. But do you hug Putzies' arm while cuddling?" He asked.

Jan nodded and closed her eyes.

"Jan? Are you falling asleep?" He asked again.

She replied with a yawn and a content sigh, "No…" Then he felt the heavy weight on his shoulder and arm.

The doctor came in and Danny asked, "Hey doc? What medicine did Jan take?"

The doctor looked at her and her broken leg and sighs explaining, "Well, it's for healing and it also contains melatonin as well, which meant sleeping medicine."

Danny nods following the whole thing.

"Now, let's get you settled and take the medicine."

He nodded and did, the doctor left him alone to rest for the night. He already felt a bit tired. Yawning, he took a blanket and put it up to Jan's shoulder and tucked her in.

He kissed her on a forehead and whispers to her, "You're lucky that you're the best sister ever. You know that. I love calling you Sunshine because though I am tough, but I am vulnerable. I love you, and Sandy a lot. I will protect you and make up for everything. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead again. "Sweet dreams my sister. I hope you heard everything I said.."

The Jan smiles in her sleep as if she heard everything. He yawned and uses his free arm to turn off the lamp and then closed his eyes letting him drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long. But I'm gonna be a bit busy, so I won't update that much this week. I promise to update the stories soon.**

Two days later, Danny got checked out of the hospital and Jan came with him to pack up her stuff from her old house and will move to their house.

The adoptive parents told them what she needed. They tell them that she loves stuffed animals, like all the time. And she loves twinkles which Danny always knew. And they tell her that Jan has some sleeping habits which meant she had a bedtime curfew around 10 to 10:30. She can sometimes fall asleep anywhere if she's tired. They also tell them that Jan loves snuggling with an arm or stuffed animal that substitutes the arm. Also, Jan loves watching television. They say she watches Mickey Mouse Club, I Love Lucy and stuff.

Her real parents understood all the things to take care of while Jan packs things from her old bedroom as Danny helps.

Then as soon as she packed the car, Jan turns to her adoptive parents and then says, "I'm so sorry…"

"That's alright baby. You have to do what you have to do," her "mom's" tears stream down her cheeks and then gave her a small shoebox. "It's something for you to remember us by. Whenever you need me, let us know."

Jan smiles missing her adoptive mother already. Tears went down her eyes and went to hug her.

Her real mother asked, "Maybe we can let Jan see you sometime again on special occasions!"

"I love that idea!"

Jan gave them a long hug and a kiss before leaving. As the car drives away, Jan waves at them sadly. Danny hugs her as she tears in his chest.

As they all go to their house, Jan went inside as their mom gives her a quick tour of their house.

"That's the family living room, and the kitchen, and the den, and two bathrooms, Danny's room, our room, and here's your room."

She opens the door and Jan looked inside her new beautiful bedroom. Pink and light green wallpaper and her bed in the corner, along with a few drawers around on top of the light pink carpet.

Jan smiles at her new room. And also there are a ton of stuffed animals around. She looks at her mom, "You didn't have to do that!"

"You need a new room!" Her mom kisses her forehead, "Now, let's get you settled and unpacked." She nodded and she starts putting her things in her room.

Later that day as Jan got settled, Danny decides to join the gang as Frosty's to tell them the news. He knew Sandy will come back soon.

As soon as they both get there, the whole gang including Sandy are all sitting together in the booth. They all look at them as if they knew what was going on.

"DANNY!" Sandy shouts and the kissed his lips. "How are you?"

Danny smiles and kissed back, "I'm good! I missed ya babe!" He looks at the rest of the gang and then says, "Hey! What did we miss?"

Rizzo replies, "Oh, we know everything Danny! Why didn't either of you tell us?"

Jan looks at Danny really scared. She asked Rizzo, "What do you know?"

"You just went into an accident with Danny and then avoided us for four days. Seriously?"

Jan sighs and asked, "You know anything else?"

Rizzo replied, "That's it… Why did you ask?"

Jan didn't answer and Danny said, "I have something very important to say to everyone."

"You're leaving us?" Sonny asked.

"No! I'm not! Listen, to me!"

And just a minute later, everyone's jaws are wide open. Rizzo dropped her spoon on the ground. Marty dropped her pen. Frenchy dropped her hairbrush into an ice cream sundae. Doody spits water out of his mouth in reaction. And Kenickie nearly choked on the ice cream.

"Jan is your twin sister?" Frenchy asked.

"You two related?" Sonny asked.

"He's your brother?" Marty asked.

Danny and Jan both nodded and then they all freak out as if they can barely believe it.

And if you an hear from the outside, it sounded like someone was dying in there and everyone freaks out.

They all fret over them and they ask questions about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Jan and Danny went back home to cook a dinner for Jan welcoming back. It happens to be mom's famous Italian food. On the table there is spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna and garlic bread.

"My favorite," Danny says excited to eat.

Jan licked her lips at sight of food on the table.

Their mom asked in a cheerful voice, "Are you ok with a nice dinner Jan? I hope your hungry."

She nodded, "I'm always hungry. I can eat anything. I love food."

"I'm really glad to hear that. You'll love the special secret family sauce! It was made by your great great great great grandmother in Italy. And them I'm going to pass the recipe to you."

Jan asked suddenly, "Does this mean, I'm Italian?"

"That's right baby. You are indeed Italian."

She smiles and then sat down before taking some food.

"Did you know that your relatives hailed in Brooklyn, and New Jersey?" Her dad asked.

Jan shook her head.

"We're gonna have a family trip across America to have a reunion with the family."

She says excited, "Oooooh! When?"

"We will during spring break. Actually, a week before spring break, so you're gonna have to miss school."

Jan nodded looking at Danny who is eating. He said, "Every year we do that."

She smiles and then started to eat the food which is really good that she wanted seconds.

After dinner, Jan and Danny sat in the living room watching tv though Jan felt as if she doesn't want to.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch tv?" Danny asked.

Jan shook her head. "I am just tired. I'm gonna try out my new bed."

Danny nodded. "That's ok."

Jan walked over to her new room and changed into her pajamas before crawling into her new bed. She snuggles under the covers and then laid there thinking and day dreaming about her family.

In the middle of the night, Jan opens her eyes for a moment yawning. She sort of hoped it was all a dream, but then looked around noticing her room is very different.

She got scared. she thought she was kidnapped until she realized the door starts squeaking open. She whimpers and backs up in her bed. Her heart starts pounding and tears came to her eyes.

A figure came in and then shushes, "Shhhhh.. It's alright! I'm here."

"Danny?"

He nodded and strokes her head, "That's alright. I'm here.. Shhhhh…"

Jan smiles that she's glad her brother is here for her.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

Jan admits, "I woke up and I thought it was all a dream, but I thought I was kidnapped and put in my new room." She starts crying and Danny pulls her close for a hug.

"That's ok. It's just your first night in here. You're gonna have to get used to it sometime."

Jan then whispers hiccuping, "I don't know how to say this, but Danny? Can I sleep with you?" She looks up to him in puppy dog eyes with tears.

"Of course you can. But only for one night. You're going to have to sleep in your own room sometime." Danny takes her by the hand and she stand up. "And yes, you can hug my arm."

"Yay!" Jan whispers clutching her teddy bear as he brings her to his room.

Danny asks admiring it, "What's that?"

She replied with a yawn, "She's my favorite. My adoptive mother gave this to me so long when I was… Adopted. And we were so inseperable since."

Danny got into his bed and Jan follows in. He pulls his covers and blankets on top of them. Jan rests her head on his shoulder and then hugs his arm and her teddy bear.

"You comfy?" He asked.

Jan nods.

Danny kissed her forehead. "Good. Now go to sleep."

She closes her eyes and then he kissed her forehead again, "Sweet dreams sis."

She smiles and Danny knew that she seems content and is asleep. He watches her to make sure she stays asleep until bunking down for the rest of the night.

 **What do you all think of this?! I may take a break for while. I'm starting to have a little bit of a writers block and need help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY SIBLINGS DAY! HERE'S A NICE CHAPTER TO REPRESENT TODAY!**

Danny opened his eyes to the sounds of his mother's voice while cooking breakfast. He looked down to his sister who is still sound asleep.

He smiles as she nuzzles into him a little more looking really comfortable.

He stayed in bed and watched his sister for a little while until he noticed her eyes opening.

"Hey Sunshine!" Danny greets his sister who's rubbing her eyes.

Jan yawned, "Hi... What should I call you?"

He asked, "uhhhhh... Well... I don't know. Whatever you like."

"Hmmm... Since you're the leader, maybe birdie! Or Leady birdie! Or Purdy birdie! Or bunny birdie!"

Danny sighs, "Whatever you like Sunshine."

"Bunny birdie?" Jan asked with a squeak.

He felt on the one side, the guys or anyone else would make fun of him for that nickname Jan just picked. But on the plus side, Jan loves bunnies. It's her favorite animal. Which suddenly gave him an idea.

"How about you can keep thinking of any? I'm gonna run to Sandy's real quick."

"Ok!" Jan got out of bed and went to her room to unpack a few more boxes to make her room look almost exactly like home.

Meanwhile, Danny quickly ate breakfast and then told mom and dad real quick and they approved. He left to go to Sandy's house.

As soon as he got there, he rang the doorbell and Sandy opens up. "Hey babe!"

"Hey babe! I need your help!"

Sandy asked, "What is it?"

Danny explained to her and she asks, "does your parents know?"

He nodded. "I thought I can use your help!"

"Ok! I'll help you!" Sandy smiles and Danny took her hand and went to the store.

Later that day, Danny carried a rectangular shaped figure with a blanket on top of it.

Jan is watching some tv having a sandwich wondering where Danny is. He left a note saying she has to stay and he'll be back to get a surprise.

Soon Danny walked in the room. "Hey sunshine!"

"Hey... I don't have any nicknames for you... I'm sorry," Jan sighs sadly.

Danny smiles, "That's alright. Just do me a favor. And close your eyes."

"Why?" Jan asked.

"I got a surprise for you!"

Jan immediately closed her eyes excited.

"Hold out your hands!" Danny said and Jan held her hands out. She felt something cold on her. She opened her eyes and noticed it's a golden heart shaped locket.

She gasped, "It's amazing! I can have a picture of you and Putzie in there."

Danny said, "That was supposedly your birthday present before. But since we're siblings now. I decided to give you another good present! Close your eyes."

Jan smiles excitedly and closes her eyes and a moment later, he tells her, "hold out your arms!"

She does and before she knew it, it felt so soft and snuggly.

"Open them now." Danny tells her to open her eyes.

Jan does open her eyes and noticed a big yellow tan and white bunny in her arms.

She gasped, "It's a bunny!"

He laughs that Jan giggles.

"Awwww! Thanks Danny! What a cutie!" She nuzzles with her bunny and it licks her nose.

"What are you gonna name her?" Danny asked.

Jan replied, "I would most definitely name her Twinkie! She looks exactly like a Twinkie!"

"Alright then. Twinkie it is!" Danny smiles and then watched Jan play on the floor with her bunny Twinkie. She hops everywhere on a soft carpet which made Jan die of cuteness.

Soon hours later, Danny had returned from a dinner date with Sandy and was expecting to see Jan still playing with her bunny. But as soon as he walked in their den, he smiled at what's in front of him. His sister is laying on the floor sleeping using her arm as a pillow. And curled up next to her is Twinkie also sleeping. He was about to wake her up and have her go to bed. But she seems content laying there he didn't have a heart.

He took a fluffy throw blanket and a pillow from the couch and then put it on top of her and slipped the pillow under her head.

Danny placed a kiss on her forehead and then went into his room.

 **I know. I know Twinkie the dog isn't in this. I'm sorry about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next three days, as soon as the both went back to school, Jan went to the principal's office to change her last name real were pretty shocked when they know what her last name is.

Soon they both went class, and then it was lunch time and Jan went to find her brother on the bleachers with food.

"Hey sunshine." Danny says greeting her.

"Hey sugar!" Jan greets back. "Sorry, I'm still coming up with nicknames."

"That's ok. Why aren't you with the girls?" Danny asks.

"It's just that we're gonna join you guys!" Jan gave him a big smile.

Danny sighs, "Alright. You guys can join us!"

Jan came over to sit next to him and Putzie. Soon the other girls came along to enjoy lunch with the guys.

"Hello boys," Marty says flirting.

"Hey guys!" Frenchy giggles.

"Whadoya say Kenicks?" Rizzo asked immediately coming to him and then he lets her sit on his lap starting to make out.

"Great. Now I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Doody joked and then asks, "Hey French? Are we still on for that date later?"

Frenchy nods her cheeks blushing a little. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

Sandy came to Danny, "Hey Danny!"

"Hey babe!" Danny pulls her into a hug and then kisses. "How's it going?"

Sandy thought for a moment and replied, "Same old." Then she giggles.

Kenickie and Rizzo broke off listening to this. Rizzo says commenting on their conversations, "You guys are making this awkward."

"C'mon Rizz. Same thing happens everyday!" Sonny shouts at her. Rizzo shrugs and Kenickie whispers, "Let's go somewhere else… Under the bleachers?"

Rizzo nodded and then they walk away from the group.

Jan cuddles with Putzie after she ate her food. Putzie cuddles her back and the whole time, they didn't have much of a conversation.

Soon the bell rang and Jan stood up giving Putzie a kiss. "You wanna come see my bunny later?" She asked.

"Oh of course I can!" Putzie replied and then gave her a kiss back before Jan leaves with Danny and the other guys. Putzie stayed behind for a little bit.

Frenchy looked down playing with her nails feeling sad.

"French? What's the matter?" Sandy asks her best friend.

"It's just that, Jan has been hanging out with Danny lately… And I just barely see her anymore," Frenchy says missing her best friend.

Marty nods agreeing. "I know. But they need to make up for lost time, same with her parents. Maybe one night we can have her for a sleepover."

"Ok!"

Frenchy went to find Jan taking her book from her locker and then asks, "Hey Jan? You wanna sleepover with us this weekend?"

"Of course Frenchy! How can I miss that?! I go every Friday! Remember?"

Frenchy smiles and then says, "Right. Just makin sure!" Then they both went to class.

After school is over, Putzie came over to Jan and Danny's house where Twinkie is. Twinkie has been hopping the whole time happily as Putzie plays with her. Jan giggles the whole time along with him.

"Hey Zuko! You're missing all the fun!" Putzie shouts as Danny was about to leave.

Jan asks her brother, "Where are you going?"

"Uhhhh Jan. The folks will home soon, and I gotta get things," he lied and then left before Jan can ask another question.

Putzie had just left and Jan already followed a scent to the kitchen. She suddenly found Danny in the kitchen... cooking.

"Hi… Whatever should I call you." Then she flashes a smile.

Danny laughed. "That's alright!" Then his smile disappears to his look of shame on his face.

"I didn't know you can cook!" Jan says sniffing the pot where a vegetable soup boils.

Danny sighed and then told Jan specifically, "Don't tell the guys alright. They never knew about this, but they think I was fixing some cars, but…" He took a deep long breath. "I lied."

"What has this got to do with you cooking?" Jan asked.

"I sort of went to a cooking school…"

Jan looked at him confused.

"Go ahead and laugh. I had to do it just so I can do it for mom and dad. They are busy and left me in charge."

Jan asked, "Does the ladies know? Does Sandy know?"

Danny shook his head at both questions. "Don't tell anyone alright? It would ruin my reputation."

Jan smiles. "Then your secret is safe with me!"

"Good. Wanna taste?" He asked. He took a spoonful out and gave it to Jan and she tastes.

Her eyes widened and then asked, "Is this even ready yet? I want the whole bowl! OOH! I WANT THE WHOLE POT!"

Danny laughs, "I'm glad you enjoy it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm sorry, I was so busy with schoolwork that I forgot to post! I promise to write during the summer!**

One night, the boom noise woke Jan up. She looks around immediately and then realizes it's her own room which made her feel a little better this time. But then another boom noise but this time with a flash outside. There is a rainstorm tonight.

Jan whimpers, she's always and has been afraid of thunderstorms. She has a huge fear of it that she barely overcame. Often whenever there is a thunderstorm at night, she would crawl into her "parents" bed and sleep there with them. And at a sleepover, she would crawl into someone's bed to make sure someone is there with her.

She got up and walked out the room with her teddy bear. She went to Danny's room and found him sleeping in his bed. She crawls into his bed to lay next to him quickly before another thunder sound.

Danny felt something coming into bed. He opened his eyes to Jan's puppy dog eyes and asked groggily, "Jan? What are you doing here?"

Jan was about to answer but then another boom sound was heard and she snuggles into Danny whimpering. He noticed it and looked out his window and then realized what was going on.

He smiles at his sister and then wraps his arms around her and then kisses her. He says soothingly, "it's alright. I'll protect you from the thunder storm. You're safe. It's alright. I'm here for you sweetie. Sleep now..." He kisses her again and then sings a soft lullaby.

Jan looks up to him and then smiles before her eyes droop. She snuggles into him more and went back to sleep.

Danny watches her for the rest of the night to make sure she doesn't wake up again.

Morning came quickly for the two, Danny opened his eyes to the sunlight and noticed the storm is over. He looked down to his sister and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sunshine."

Jan was about to reply but then she didn't have a nickname. So she frowned instead and Danny already knew why.

"It's alright. We have more time!" Danny said and then got up.

Jan asked, "Hey Danny?"

He looked at her in question.

"Where did that lullaby come from? Did you make that?" Jan asked.

Danny shook his head. "No. Mom used to sing it to me when I was afraid or I had a bad day when I was little. I remember it because I knew it by heart.

She smiled before getting up to have breakfast. "I like it!"


	13. Chapter 13

After a couple more weeks, Jan had gotten used to be Danny's sister, and is used to the house a lot more. She still hangs out with the Pink Ladies and Putzie. Danny is quite used to having Jan in the family. But he had a bad dream one night that Jan was killed by the same person who kidnapped her. So he promises himself to be a hero to his sister and take good care of her and not let anything happen to her ever again.

But then Jan kept feeling as if Danny is protecting her because he kept holding her hand the whole time and she worries the guys will make fun of him for it. The guys didn't know and Danny didn't even worry a bit about them. He just worries about his sister and his girlfriend too.

Then one day at Frosty Palace Jan had a meltdown and it happened.

"Jan? Want a polar burger? My treat!" Danny says and Jan looks at him for a moment and then shook her head. "I already had one. It's alright."

Danny shook his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You can tell us Jan!" Frenchy said agreeing getting Jan to answer.

Putzie sat next to Jan and wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright."

Jan's eyes filled up with tears and then says softly, "Danny… I'm sorry I told anyone this, but why is it you're holding my hand all this time? Why are you calling me Sunshine? That's not the Danny Zuko I know. I mean you were tough. But what happened to you?" She then broke down and then shouts, "I'm sorry Danny! I didn't mean to tell it in front of the guys!"

Danny chuckled and says, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I wanted to protect you and not let anything happen to you. Besides, the guys already know. Also, you just don't tell anyone I cook. Alright?"

"Wait.. You cook?"

Jan suddenly closed her mouth with her hands and Danny looked around forgetting that the guys are around him. He cursed softy and then Jan shouted, "What have I done!"

Danny said to his sister, "Jan, that's not your fault!"

Jan got up and ran out of the diner crying.

Doody came closer and asked, "You cook Danny?"

"Danny? What's going on?" Kenickie asked.

He looked at everybody and sighed, "I got a confession to make. But Putz, I'll tell you later."

Putzie nodded before running after Jan.

"Alright so, I cook. Because my folks are always busy and I needed to do something for them. So I went to some culinary school just so I can help. They need me." Danny explains. "So go ahead. Laugh at me. It's the big deepest darkest secret."

Kenickie said suddenly, "Danny. We won't laugh at you. If this actually means a lot to you, we won't laugh."

"I won't," Doody shook his head.

"Pretty funny... But..." Sonny frowned trying not to smile or laugh.

"This is hilarious. I can picture Danny Zuko in the kitchen wearing an apron, and cooking something like in a commercial." Rizzo giggles but for the first time. Nobody laughs much with her.

Rizzo asked, "The hell? This is supposed to be funny."

Kenickie went to his girlfriend and said, "Actually. This isn't really funny. Danny had to do it to his family. Especially since Jan is now his sister, he has to do it for her."

Marty and Frenchy nodded in agreement.

Rizzo shrugs and Sandy went to Danny and asked, "Danny? How come you never told me?"

"I just don't want anyone laughing at me."

Frenchy went to the window expecting Putzie bringing Jan back, but a few minutes later, they hadn't shown up. Putzie's car is still there but there's no Putzie. It's been a couple minutes later until Frenchy says worried, "Hey guys, it's been about ten minutes and Jan isn't back yet…"

Danny got up and shouts, "Kenickie, Doody, Sonny. Let's find them. They could be hurt!"

Sandy went to Danny. "Let me come with you!" She says and Danny shook his head.

"Just stay with the chicks. Alright?" Danny instructed her to join the pink ladies.

Sandy nodded and then went back to her friends.

Rizzo asked, "Are you sure you can let me come Zuko?"

Danny shook his head again and the guys immediately left to find the couple.

 **I know. It went to fast. But I'll try to write a little bit more soon! PROMISE! I just gotta get through my finals!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just got and idea last night to write this.**

The guys went down the street to find Putzie and Jan. They looked around the area by Frosty Palace but aren't there.

Just then, they heard screaming coming from the other side of the streets. They followed the sound until it's coming from the train tracks.

Danny slid down the hill following the sound as the guys follow.

"HELP! HELP US! PLEASE!"

He recognized that voice. That's Jan's voice.

He ran down the tracks until he sees two figures lying on the train tracks.

"HELP US!" Jan's voice shouted as Danny came closer and noticed the figures squirming trying to free out of the ropes. It's them.

Danny screamed, "OH MY GOD!" He went over to Jan and yelled, "KENICKIE! DOODY! SONNY! I FOUND THEM! HELP!"

He tried to untie the ropes but they were knotted tight.

"Don't worry Jan! I'll get you out of there!"

Jan started crying feeling frightened.

The guys came over shouting.

"Kenickie! Untie Putzie! Give me the knife!"

Sonny immediately gave him the knife and then started to cut the rope as Kenickie used his knife to cut the other.

"Those ropes are too strong!" Kenickie yelled.

Just then they all heard a whistle coming from the train about two miles away.

"DAMN!" Danny screamed as he furiously tries to cut the rope with a knife.

Kenickie tried too and then the rope snapped.

"Yes! Putzie you're free!" Doody took Putzie and ran up the hill.

Sonny yelled, "Danny! The train is coming!"

"I know!" Danny screamed. "The rope won't snap!"

Jan starts feeling frightened.

Danny screamed with frustration, "DAMN IT! IT'S NOT WORKING! KENICKIE! GIVE ME THE LIGHTER!"

Kenickie pulled out a lighter and Danny immediately took it from him.

"Sonny! Go! Now!" Kenickie yells at Sonny and then he ran up the hill to the others.

Danny lighted the rope and it caught fire. He looks and saw a small light growing bigger as he heard the whistle again.

He cursed loudly and then Kenickie pulls the rope tying to get it to snap.

Jan starts panicking because the train is coming about a half a mile away as a fast as their car.

"Jan! Don't worry! I'm getting you out of there! I'll get you out!"

His poor sister is feeling frightened and then finally, with the lighter and the knife and pulling by Danny and Kenickie, the rope finally snapped and then they hear the whistle coming near and near and they felt the ground shake.

Kenickie ran up the hill screaming, "DANNY! THE TRAIN!" The guys all shouted individually really scared.

Danny took the ropes off of Jan and then as the train was about to come as the speed of lightning.

Danny immediately took Jan into his arms and carried her up the hill though he kept sliding down as the train passes by as quickly.

Kenickie took Danny and Jan by the hands and the guys helped pulled them up as the train passed.

Everyone calmed down panting and Danny looks at his sister safe in his arms before Putzie who is safe in Kenickie's arms hugging him.

He hugs Jan tightly and she starts crying. Danny strokes her head shaking because he started to cry too.

The guys all know why he was crying. He was about to lose his sister. And it was so close he was about to lose his own sister to a speeding train.

Jan cried, "I am so scared. I thought I was going to die."

Danny says back, "I am too Jan... I am too."

Kenickie asked Jan and Putzie, "are you two alright?"

Putzie took a deep calming breaths and nodded.

Jan didn't reply. She continued to cry in Danny.

"I'm sorry Jan! I'm so sorry!" Danny cried. "I failed as a brother."

Jan hugged him tighter as if he's her security blanket.

The guys watched the moment and then soon Doody asked, "Putz? You know who did this?"

Putzie took another deep breath and replied, "I don't know. It's either Crater face, or some fat drunk greaser. I don't know. He smells like alcohol. He kidnapped me and Jan as soon as we walked out of Frosty's."

They all heard and Jan continues to cry in Danny's arms.

"I didn't mean to run away from you. I'm sorry Danny," Jan says between hiccups.

Danny hugs her tighter again as he stopped crying. He asked, "You wanna sleepover at Frenchy's?"

Jan shook her head still crying. "I wanna go home. Please! I wanna go home! Now!"

Danny nodded and then everyone else stood up and went walking home. He carried his sister who was still scared and traumatized. She asked, "Danny... Please don't tell mom and dad this.. Ok?"

"Sure my girl. Sure," Danny replied and Jan wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"You're not hurt or anything. Are you?" Danny asked.

Jan shook her head and Danny sighed of relief.

The guys went to take Putzie home so he can sleep while Danny takes Jan home.

As soon as they got home Danny took her into his room and put her in his bed. Jan is wide awake still feeling scared.

Danny asked, "You want me to sing to you?"

Jan nodded when Danny gave her pajamas from her room and left her to change real quick. He came back in and then went into bed with her and Jan cuddles closer into him.

"Remember, me and Putzie and the rest are here for you!" He kissed her forehead and then sings softly.

Jan listened until her eyes drifted shut.

After making sure Jan is finally asleep, he started saying a prayer. It was one of the first times he ever said a prayer.

Danny whispers, "Please... God... please! I need help! My sister nearly died tonight and I don't want it to happen. Please, help me protect her from all of it. I was a horrible brother. letting her go like that. Please." Tears went down his cheeks and then finally says, "I hope nothing bad will happen to her. Please!" He sniffles trying not to wake his sister. He kept pleading to God for help repeatedly until he fell asleep hugging his sister.


	15. Chapter 15

Jan was watching tv on the couch with Twinkie on her lap and Danny came back to cook dinner. She starts eating Twinkies that she still has.

Danny came in and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" She asked confused.

Danny points the twinkie in her hand. "That."

Jan replied. "It's a twinkie."

"What are they made of anyways? I know you have been eating them since we met but what are they made of?"

Jan looks at it and replied again, "It's made of spongecake, with a creamy vanilla filling on the inside."

Danny asked, "Why do you keep eating these things?"

Jan looks at him for a moment and then sighs, "I don't know… Maybe it's sort of like a drug or something to get addicted to. Why? You wanna try one?"

"No thanks. I didn't like them," Danny said about to leave the room.

Jan asked, "But you haven't tried one! Please Danny! For me!"

He looked at her again and then took the twinkie from her hand and then took a bite.

Then he looked at her for a moment and then walked away to make dinner.

"Ok." Jan sighs. He doesn't like twinkles.

Then the next morning…

Jan woke up and stretched before pulling a box from underneath her bed which has boxes and boxes of Twinkies.

She opened the box and then finds the box empty. She gasped and then looks around.

She went to Danny's bedroom asking him, "Danny? Where are the twinkles?"

Then she found the bed empty. But not really empty…

There are at least 5 Twinkie wrappers in the sheets.

Jan can't help but grin and laugh that her jaw starts to hurt. She shook her head still smiling and then decides to walk to the store to get more boxes.

 **I know it's short, but I am having a writer's block. I need help with more brother and sister bonding. In the later chapters they're having a road trip and I need some more sibling bonding before it! Please! I need ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

Soon a couple days before they're vacation, Danny asked Sandy out on a double date with Jan and Putzie. The reason why is because Danny wants two people coming with Jan to New York. Never knowing this, Jan didn't know her parents much to well and needs her close friends by her side. He tried to ask the others but they already have plans.

As soon as both couples enter the Chinese restaurant, they were seated at the table looking at the menus.

Danny asked, "Have you guys decided on anything?"

Jan licked her lips and Putzie chuckles, "Can't decide. Huh?"

Jan shook her head as her eyes never looked away from the menu.

"Sandy? Want anything?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

She replied, "I don't know. I never had Chinese food in a restaurant before. I bet it tastes good as back home."

Danny asked, "How about you can have what I'm having?"

She nodded. "Ok. Oh wait! I found something! Ok!"

The nice waitress came to the table and says, "Welcome to the Red Dragon. May I take your order?"

Putzie starts, "Alrighty then, I'll have a chicken and broccoli with fried rice."

"I'll have a chicken and mushrooms, beef and broccoli and chow mein," Danny said.

The waitress looked at him puzzled, "You want anything to go with it?"

"Uhhhh..." Danny looked in the menu again. "Fried rice."

The waitress shrugged and wrote it down. She asked Sandy, "Anything for you miss?"

"Ummm... I'll have the Kung Pow chicken with Lo Mein."

Jan then says looking at the menu, "Orange chicken, and General TSO's chicken, black pepper chicken, with Lo Mein."

The waitress kept up with everything and writing down. "Any appetizers?"

They all look at each other and then said one by one.

"Dumplings!"

"Wonton soup!"

"Egg rolls!"

"Egg drop soup!"

The waitress sighed and asked one more time, "Drinks?"

"Coke!"

"Cherry Coke!"

"Water!"

"Lemon Lime Soda!"

The waitress collected the menus and then sighs, "alright. It will be ready soon." She walks away mumbling under her breath, "They better have the dough."

Putzie asked, "Geez Danny. That's a lot of food. How are you gonna pay for this?"

"It's alright. I got a 50 dollar bill." Danny smiled and then he asked is girlfriend. "Sandy? Can we talk for a sec?"

Sandy looked at him for a moment and then nodded. He took her by the hand saying tot he other couple, "We'll be back." He took Sandy and went to the other side of the room and she asks, "Danny? What is going on?"

He took a deep breath and said, "You know that i'll be leaving in a few days. Jan is gonna be leaving too with me. But the problem is that my mom hasn't really known Jan as much as me. So, Jan sort of needs a close girl with her when she needs something."

"What do you mean Danny?" Sandy asked confused, but understood a bit of it.

Danny asked, "Is it alright if you can come with us to New York?"

Sandy looked for a second and then said slowly, "I don't know. I'm not sure what my parents had to say. What about Rizzo?"

He replied, "Rizzo is going to Italy for the whole spring break."

"What about Frenchy?"

"She's going to Flordia to see her cousins," Danny sighed.

"Mart-"

"She has a new job and had to work. She can't come with us. Sandy, I need you. Jan needs you."

Sandy replied, "Maybe. I will go, but I don't know about my parents."

"We'll convince them together," Danny smiled and Sandy nodded.

"Hey guys! The food came!"

They hear Putzie and then came back to find the appetizers on the table and Jan had started eating them.

Jan asked her boyfriend while eating, "So Putzie, did you say you're parents are on a business trip?"

He nodded eating and then Jan asks, "They won't mind if you can come to New York with us?"

Putzie swallowed and asks, "are you serious? I would love too!"

Jan giggles as they all start eating each other's food until they got full and then went home.

 **I know it's short, but no negative reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

One night, Jan was staying home watching telelvison until she heard a thud coming from the front door.

She got up and went to see what it is. To her shock, her brother is laying there by the front door in pain.

"Danny!" Jan shouted. "What happened to you?" She ran to him and helped him get up and brought him to the couch.

Danny coughed and says quietly, "I don't know. I was walking home from Kenickie's, but then out of nowhere some big idiot came and attacked me."

Jan rushed to get some things from the bathroom and the kitchen and came back with an ice pack, raw steak and bandages. He is a bit of a wreck. Bruises on different parts and a black eye.

"Is it that stupid what's his face?"

Danny understands what she's talking about. "No... It's not that idiot Leo. It's some idiot who looks like a fat neighbor. All I know is that he smells like alcohol."

"Wait. Did you say alcohol and fat?" Jan asked suddenly.

Danny nodded.

"Can it be the same guy who tied me and Putzie to the train tracks a while ago?"

"Maybe." Danny said then he winced in pain.

Jan shushes comforting him and heals his bruises and puts ice packs on some. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm here!"

Danny calms down and Jan gives him the steak for his eye.

"Who taught you?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm?" Jan asked back.

Danny comments, "I never knew that you have really terrific nursing skills. Really caring. Who taught you?"

Jan replied, "my mom." She paused and corrected feeling sad. "My adopted mom."

She looks down and then starts to cry.

Danny who started to feel better asked, "What's wrong?"

Jan replied, "I miss my adoptive parents so much. If only I can see them again."

Danny feels bad for her. He then said, "how about this. Before we leave on our trip, maybe you can spend the whole day with your adoptive parents. It's not the end of the world. They said you can visit anytime you like."

Jan stops crying and smiled at her brother.

He said standing up and giving the steak back. "I'm going to bed. Night Jan. Thanks." He smiles and went to his room.

"You're welcome. And thanks Danny! Goodnight!" Jan put everything away and then went to bed happy she will see her "parents" again.

Siblings are there for each other to fix their problems, bruises and broken hearts.

 **Ok. So I was thinking of making a 4th of July special. Maybe. Positive reviews please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jan went to see her adoptive parents again and talked all day. They are happy to see her again. When she told them she's going away for a few days, they encourage her even though Jan feels bad. They cheered her up and gave her apple pie.

Days later, it was the night before they go on a road trip. Sandy begged her parents along with Danny and they finally said yes. So the four, with Putzie brought suitcases to their house the night before they leave because Danny mentioned their dad loves early starts. So they have to sleepover there before they leave.

Jan cuddles into Putzie while watching a movie on their television with Danny and Sandy until they turned in early since they have an early start in the morning.

It was soon three in the morning and their mom came to wake the kids. "Kids? Wake up! Time to leave!"

Sandy awoke along with Danny and stretches. "What time is it?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It's 3:04..." Danny groans and got up. He noticed Putzie was fast asleep sitting up in the chair and Jan laying on the couch.

Danny sighed and got up before Sandy did and then went to Putzie to wake him.

He yawned groggily. "Morning already?" He asked.

Danny replied, "we're just leaving now."

Putzie got up and Danny went to his sister and tries shaking her awake. "Jan? Wake up sunshine!"

Jan snuggles more beneath her blanket and mumbles something about a food robbery. Danny chuckles to himself and tried to wake her again but she continues to sleep.

"Geez. You're such a heavy sleeper," Danny comments.

Putzie said stretching, "It happens a lot sometimes."

Their parents went out and put their luggage in their minivan and Putzie and Sandy followed carrying their stuff. Danny went to join before coming back to wake Jan up once more. But unfortunately, she slept on.

Danny sighed and picks her up and carried her to the van and laid her down with her head on Putzie's lap. To make room, Sandy sat on Danny's lap getting cozy and laid her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Are we ready?" They mom asked.

They nodded and they dad put the car in drive and left the house to start a journey.

Jan continues to sleep throughout the morning as the others went back to sleep after being awakened in the middle of the night.

Hours later Jan awoke feeling something underneath moving. She opened her eyes noticing she was in the car with her brother, her boyfriend, her best friend, and her parents.

The others already awoke and Danny says, "Hey sleepyhead, your finally awake!"

Jan rubs her eyes and stretched, "Where am I? Where are we going? And what time is it?"

Sandy replied, "We're now in Nevada and we're heading for New York, and it is nearly noon."

Jan yawned loudly which made Danny smile. He thought she looks cute when she's sleepy.

"I'm sorry…"

Danny replied, "That's alright. You needed it."

Putzie gathered her in his arms and she snuggles into him watching the cars go by.

And before they know it…

"I'm bored mom, where are we?"

"I'm hungry mommy!"

"Mr. Zuko, what state are we in?"

"How much longer?"

The parents both sighed.

Before they knew it later that day, they made it to the hotel in Colorado.

"Making great time!"

They got out of the car and checked into the hotel.

Danny and Putzie took one room while Sandy and Jan took the other and her parents took another room.

That night they ordered room service and watched the movie until it was time for bed.

After finishing room service, Jan yawned getting cuddly in the bed in her warm and cozy pajamas.

Sandy came over and asked, "You ok?"

Jan nodded, "mmmhmmm. I'm just so glad your here." She softly confessed. "Though I have a brother, but you are like a sister I never had. I really hope you and Danny stay together because you would be the best siblings ever!"

Sandy gushed, "Awwwww! Thanks Jan! No matter what we'll stay together!" She hugs Jan before going to bed.

"I love you so much Sandy!" Jan whispers before closing her eyes

Sandy whispers back before turning off the lights, "I love you too fake sissy!"

Next door in the boy's hotel room. Danny had a talk with Putzie before turning off the lights.

"Danny? You ok?" Putzie asked as he climbs into bed.

Danny replied, "Yeah. It's just, though I may have gained a sister, but I also want a brother."

"You have me. If me and Jan get married, i'll be your brother!"

"Right," Danny nodded. "Yeah, I known you since we were in preschool." Then he realized. "Yeah. Then you'll be my best brother ever!"

Putzie sighed before yawning and turning off the lights, "Yeah. Night brother!"

Danny replied, "Night bro!"

 **ALRIGHTY, Speaking of trips I am going away from the 8th to the 17th alone on a plane the first time! So don't worry! I'll be back! And make sure to leave positive reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, the gang woke up at dawn to get a head start and get to Illinois by evening.

Jan and Putzie cuddles almost the whole way listening to the radio as Sandy and Danny talk to each other.

By the afternoon, they stopped at a burger palace for lunch long before they got to the hotel in Illinois to rest.

Jan went to sit out at the balcony in her pajamas and then Danny came and says, "Hey… Sandy told me you're out here!"

She smiles and said, "I just like to enjoy the view. When I was young, I like to sit outside on a cool night and watch the stars."

He smiled and says, "Me too. They sure look amazing, don't they?"

"Yeah." Jan giggled.

Danny looks up in the sky and then shouts quietly, "Jan! Look! Look! Look!"

"What?" Jan asked suddenly looking up.

"You see that?" He asked pointing. "That star, a couple feet away from the moon."

Jan looks closely and it shines so bright. A huge star.

"That's the star we always make a wish on!"

"Really?" Jan asked.

"Yep! Make a wish!"

Jan closed her eyes and wished something she has never wished for before. To travel back in time to make things right and had spent a lot of time with Danny when they were little kids.

Danny wraps an arm around her and lets her cuddle into him.

"I love the cool air at night. I love warm cuddles from you. You are the warmest."

He smiles over her and then sighs, "It's late Jan. We gotta go to bed."

"I wanna ask you something." Jan said.

"What is it?" He asked.

Jan asked, "Do you think that all my relatives will like me?"

"Of course they will. But you might wanna run away because your aunt loves to smooch us up. You better watch out."

Jan smiles and then cuddles into him once more closing her eyes.

"You're really cute. You know that?" He asked.

Jan nodded tiredly and he asked, "You tired?"

"A little. I just wanted some cool fresh air."

"I see."

Danny pulls her up and then took her back inside and puts her into bed. He put a blanket over her and kissed her head.

Jan curls up with a smile on her face as she immediately fell asleep.

Danny and Sandy smiled at her and she asked her boyfriend, "What did you talk about?"

"We only talked about the stars, how much she loves the warm air."

Sandy gave him a small smile and asked, "You think we'll be in New York tomorrow?"

"We'll get there by probably tomorrow night," Danny kisses her forehead. "I gotta go next door. Goodnight babe."

"Night Danny," she said smiling when Danny walks out and then goes to bed.

A couple hours later, their dad woke the kids up pretty early than usual.

Jan opened her eyes halfway and asked her dad, "Can you give me five more minutes."

"We have to get there soon, sorry honey," her dad replied.

Sandy yawned, stretched and asked, "Does your father do it a lot?"

"Danny told me that he does every time there's a road trip."

"Why not go by plane?" She asked again.

Jan thought recalling why and replied, "I think it's that mom gets airsick and wasn't keen on flying."

They both walked out with their stuff and Danny and Putzie rubbed their eyes walking out the door of their room.

Their dad announced, "Alright. We're gonna travel without making too many stops, if we do we'll probably not reach New York by tonight."

They replied with a tired groan or yawn before leaving.

As soon as the went to the car, Danny let's Sandy sit on his lap and Jan sit on Putzie's as they went back to sleep. Their parents looked back at the kids smiling before they start driving.

A few more hours later they reached Ohio to stop for a quick lunch. And they drove some more until they were on the George Washington bridge noticing huge tall buildings and flashing lights from the windows. And glistening water in the river.

"Kids, we made it to New York!"

Then they all cheered in excitement and amazement.

Jan looks out the window and gasps surprised, "Is this what the city looks like? IT'S HUGE!"

Danny laughs. "It really is huge! You're gonna love it. You too Sandy!"

Sandy just looks out the window in amazement.


	20. Chapter 20

Their parents drove down the streets in the city and noticed bright lights.

"Does it do it every night?" Jan asked.

Putzie nodded, "I've been here many times before. This is the city that never slept!"

"Wow!"

After being in traffic for a bit, they made it to the fancy hotel.

The weary travelers have finally come to the city.

Jan and Sandy felt exhausted when they made it. It was nighttime and they've been sitting in the car most of the time and they felt stiff.

Soon as they checked in, they went upstairs a few floors to a large hotel room which has about two rooms with two queen sized beds in one and one king in the other.

"You kids sleep in one room while we sleep in the other. This is one of the cheapest rooms we can find." their dad announced.

They went to the room and unpacked before going to bed.

Putzie sighs and asks the girls, "Aren't you both glad to be here?"

"It's a pretty city! I always wanted to come here!" Sandy said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Jan said still exhausted but excited.

"I bet you girls are excited huh?" Danny asked.

They nodded.

Danny then announces, "We'll we're going to meet the relative tomorrow and spend a couple hours with them and the next day we're gonna go sightseeing!"

"I'm so excited that I don't wanna go to bed!" Jan said really excited and they laugh.

Danny said, "I know you're really excited, but you need to go to bed."

"I'm too excited to sleep," Jan giggles.

"Jan, I mean. It's really late," Danny said really serious.

Then Jan pouts.

"Jan, will you please just go to bed?" Danny said calmly and still serious.

"Fine." Jan says quietly crawling into bed.

"Good girl." Danny said.

Then their parents came in and their dad asked, "I bet you're all tired and hungry, how about some room service before bed?"

"Yay! I'm starved!" Jan says sitting up in the bed.

Sandy smiles, "Me too."

"Really hungry," Putzie agrees.

Danny shook his head smiling. "Yeah. We'll eat." He took a room service menu and then sat on the girls bed looking at it.

He called up room service on the phone and then said, "Is this room service?…. Ok, ummm… I'll have a blackened salmon with mixed vegetables." Then he asks Putzie, "What is it that you want Putzie?"

"Do they have any burgers here? I don't see them…"

"Putz, this is a fancy hotel, they don't sell burgers."

"Ugh…" Putzie groaned and then he said, "Fine. A steak, medium rare with a side of fries."

"No fries either."

Putzie shouts frustrated, "GAHHHH! Now I hate this place!" After he calmed down, he finally said, "A side of mixed vegetables, hold the tomatoes."

Danny repeated Putzie's order on the phone.

Sandy said, "Alright, I'll have a shrimp and tortellini Alfredo with a side of a salad."

He repeated it on the phone and asked, "Jan what do you want?"

Jan looks at it and then says, "I would like a chicken franchise with penne all vodka. And a lasagna with mushrooms. And an ice cream sundae if they have any."

Danny was about to repeat it and then looked back at her and asked, "Isn't that too much for you?"

"I can't help it… I couldn't decide anything…" Jan groaned and then says, "And I'm really really hungry. Hadn't had anything since lunch."

"True…" Danny agrees and then repeated the order on the phone and then asked for drinks before hanging up.

"Is it ok if I eat in bed?" Jan asked her brother and he replied, "Of course you can. You didn't even know that you can eat in bed?'

"I can eat in bed. It's just I never ate in bed somewhere else," she said.

Danny nodded. "Well you can eat in bed, ok?"

A little later they start watching tv on a twenty inch screen before their food came.

Danny brought it in and gave each platters to them.

Jan and Sandy eat their food in their bed as Danny and Putzie did the same.

After they finished their food it was nearly the middle of the night.

Danny took the platters and left them outside for the server or housekeeper to pick them up.

Putzie yawned getting all snuggly under the covers, "The food was great."

"Mmmmhmmm…" Sandy mumbles tiredly laying in in the bed closing her eyes.

Jan just curls up and closes her eyes too and sighed. Danny came in noticing and asked, "Hey sis… have you forgotten something?"

She opened her eyes thinking. "Oh! My bear! It's still in my suitcase! How can I forget!?"

"Well… Yeah. Not only that. But you forgot to brush your teeth."

"Oh yeah!" Jan got up and went to the bathroom. Danny smiled and went to Jan's suitcase, opened it and took out her teddy bear and put it on Jan's side of the bed. Jan came back, crawled into bed and hugged her bear.

Danny gave her a goodnight kiss as Jan snuggles.

He got into bed noticing everyone else is asleep. He turned off the lights and then laid down.

A few hours later Jan started tossing and turning whimpering softly in her sleep. She accidentally and unintentionally hits Sandy and she awoke wondering where it was coming from she turned noticing Jan tossing and whimpering and shook her awake. "Jan? Jan? Wake up!"

Jan immediately opens her eyes panting and when she noticed Sandy's awake, she couldn't help but cry.

Sandy asked, "What's the matter Jan?"

Jan cried, "I had a bad dream!"

Sandy hugs her and shushes her. Jan snuggles in and cried in her chest.

"It's ok Jan. Care to tell me about it," she asked soothing.

Jan took a deep breath and said in between hiccups, "I had a bad dream that Danny and I were mugged by the same person who kidnapped me and he killed him." Then she softly breaks down again.

Sandy felt bad. She looked back at Danny and Putzie who are snoring. She then soothes Jan and says, "It's alright. Danny will be just fine. I can promise you that. Nothing bad will happen to you guys. Me, and Putzie will protect you and Danny. We're here for you no matter what. You know that."

Jan sniffles and smiled. "Thanks for being here Sandy. You're like a sister I have never ever had."

She smiled back. "Awwwww! Thanks!"

"I guess I learned my lesson huh?" She asked.

Sandy says puzzled, "You didn't do anything wrong…"

"I mean that I shouldn't eat right before bed."

"Oh," Sandy chuckles softly.

Jan kept hugging her and then yawned. Sandy caught that.

"You need to go back to sleep. You don't wanna be too tired when you meet your relatives tomorrow. And neither do I."

Jan snuggles into her more a little scared. "But I don't wanna have that dream again…"

"You want me to sing to you? My mum always sing to me whenever something bad happens like a nightmare and such."

Jan nodded grateful and feeling better,

"Ok. Now lay down," Sandy instructed her softly and Jan did hugging her bear again. Sandy starts singing a soft soothing lullaby her mother used to sing her while stroking Jan's hair.

She listened and halfway through, she yawned and her eyelids droop. And when Sandy finished, she heard soft calm breaths. Sandy kissed Jan on the forehead and then whispers, "Sweet dreams Jan. We love you."

 **What do you think of a Sandy and Jan friendship? Positive review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, before you read this, here's some things you should know. One is that there is a reference to Saturday Night Fever in here, and second is that I don't know why i kept mentioning food in here. I guess I was really hungry for Mexican food while writing it all down, that would explain why I kept describing food in here. I am so hungry! HUNGRY! Positive reviews please!**

The next morning, Sandy, Putzie, Danny, and Jan went with their parents to see the family. They drove all the way to Brooklyn and got to the apartment.

Jan asked, "How nice are the relatives? And are they on dad's side or mom's side?"

Danny replied, "Well most of them are nice, I have a few cousins who are a little "New York" tough. But pretty tough like Rizzo is. And there pretty much on mom's side of the family. Dad's side is actually from New Jersey."

"Ohhhh…"

They got out of the car and went inside. They followed their mom and went upstairs to the door. She knocks and then the door opened.

"Hi Maureen," their mom greets and hugs her.

"Julia hi!" She kisses and then hugs back. She has a Brooklyn accent. "Hi Sam!" Then she hugs and asks, "Where's my nephew Danny!"

Danny walks up to his Aunt and hugs her and she says kissing him, "Look how much you grown."

Then Danny smiled. "I know," he said.

His Aunt looked to the three teenagers and asked, "Who do we have here?"

Danny introduced, "Aunt Maureen, these are my friends! This is my best friend Roger, we name him Putzie for short. And this is my girlfriend Sandy. And this is my long lost twin sister, Janice Pamela Zuko."

Aunt Maureen then shakes hands starting in order. "Nice to meet you Roger, nice to meet you Sandy, nice to meet you-" She was about to shake hands with Jan and then gasped, "Zuko? You're the twin sister who was kidnapped? They found you?" She turned to their parents and they nodded.

Aunt Maureen had tears of joy coming down and then immediately hugs Jan really really tight.

"I can't believe you're still alive! I am so glad I have finally met you at last!"

Jan cringed not breathing. She mouths to Danny, "Choking, not breathing…"

Danny came over and then says, "Aunt Maureen, you can let go of her now."

She clears her throat and then said, "I'm sorry dear!" She stepped back sniffling and wiping tears. "Welcome back sweetheart!" She calls out, "Michael! Come over here! You will never believe this!"

Jan asked whispering to Danny, "Michael?"

"Our uncle," he replied.

Uncle Michael also with a Brooklyn accent came over and asked, "What is going on?" When he saw the family. He greets, "Hello!" He went to kiss his sister in law. "How's it going?"

"It's going good!"

"Hey sport!" He went to shake Danny's hand and and shakes their dad's hand.

Danny went down the line again, "Uncle Mike, this is my best friend Roger, we call him Putzie. And this is my girlfriend Sandy. And this is my twin sister, Janice Pamela Zuko!"

Uncle Mike shook their hands with Putzie and Sandy and then asked, "Wait a minute?" He looked back shocked and asked their parents, "You don't mean?"

They nodded and Uncle Mike looked back at Jan and shook hands, "Oh wow! I can't believe they found you! I'm just glad have my niece back! I'm so glad you are!" The he hugs her tightly the same way Aunt Maureen did.

Jan gave Danny a "help me" look and he immediately came over and clears his throat, "Ummm, Uncle, get her to breathe."

He lets go and Jan smiles.

"Come on in! We got lots of catching up to do!" Aunt Maureen smiles pulling in everyone.

As everyone is seated, Aunt Maureen came out with lemonade in tiny glasses.

"Hope you all like lemonade!"

They grab glasses of lemonade and Sandy comments after taking a sip, "That was delicious!"

"Really good," Jan smiles.

"Thank you dears, so Jan, tell us about yourself."

Jan replied, "Well, I love food, especially ones made from scratch or made at a place you love. I love stuffed animals. Oh and I love television! Especially some cartoons!"

"Wow! Interesting! What is your favorite food?"

"Well… I like… Oh." Jan looks thinking.

"I think it's best when someone never asks that question," Putzie said and everyone else nodded.

"Never mind that Jan," her uncle said. "Have you been alright at home?"

She nodded. "I got really used to it."

"Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Yep!"

"Used to having Danny as your brother?"

"Just did a little while ago!"

"You slept ok in your new home?"

"Like a baby," Danny replied and Jan gave him a look.

After talking a little more, it was lunchtime and they felt hungry.

"Well then, I thought maybe we can talk more at a cafe next door to us," Aunt Maureen suggested.

"Oh that cafe?" Danny asked. She nodded in a reply and he said to his friends, "You're really gonna love that cafe so much!"

Jan licked her lips. She is really hungry.

They all went over to the cafe and Danny recommends to his sister, "Just so you would know, they have the best classic Reubens here! You ever had a Reuben?"

Jan shook her head asking, "What's that?"

"A sandwich with corned beef, sauerkraut on rye bread. It's really good!"

"I wanna taste!"

"You're gonna love it Jan!"

They ordered their food and a couple minutes later, the food came out because it's a small cafe.

Danny and Jan got their same Reuben sandwiches while Sandy gets a tuna melt and Putzie gets a BLT sandwich.

Jan tried her Reuben sandwich and it was really amazing. Danny suggests, "Here." He gives her a pickle. "It goes really good with it."

Jan tried it and it was really good. "I love this so much!" She said through a mouthful.

Danny smiled at his sister who is really enjoying her sandwich.

"I want one to go please," she asks Danny.

"Of course sis," Danny replied and asked the waiter for more reuben sandwiches to go before deciding to take a look around town.

They all walk until Danny noticed two little boys walking by.

He then shouted, "Hey Frankie!" He gave him a high five. "Hey Tony!" He greets the little boy who's holding his older brother's hand and his thumb is in his mouth. He kneels down to his level.

"Oh my god, look how much you grown since i last saw you!" He looks up to his sister and then introduces, "Hey Jan, I want you to meet your cousins Frankie, and Anthony, Tony for short. This is my twin sister Jan."

Frankie said, "I didn't know you have a sister!"

They talk a little more and then it was time to move on, Jan said goodbye to her cousins and left. She asked Danny, "Still on mom's side of the family?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Actually, mom has another sister named Flo. But they don't really speak to each other much. There has been a fight recently so… You might not wanna mention this to mom. Alright?" Jan nodded shrugging before walking around.

She asked, "So mom has two sisters. What about dad?"

Danny replied, "Dad has a older sister and a brother, but she's away living in Chicago. And his brother lives in the Bronx. But it's best that we shouldn't go because he's going through a tough time."

Jan just nodded following it, and she mumbles so no one can hear, "My family is living in a nuthouse..."

Later on that day before it got dark, they all sat together and chat with cups of hot cocoa because it's starting to rain really soon at Aunt Maureen's before they leave.

"I hope to see you again soon Jan," Aunt Maureen hugs tight and kept kissing her.

The poor girl just stood there being tortured by her Aunt. She looks at Danny and he came over and sighs, "Ummm… Aunt Maureen… Let go.."

She lets go and Putzie wraps an arm around Jan as they leave with the sandwiches.

Putzie ask Jan as soon as they got in the car, "What do you think of your relatives?"

Jan replied, "They're nice, sweet, and really give strong hugs."

He chuckles, "I'm glad you can finally breathe again." She laughs and then kisses him as they cuddle.

Sandy said, "Your family is great Danny! And those sandwiches are really good!"

"Yeah, I used to get those when I was little every time I came here," he replied explaining. "Y'know, I used to live here since I was six months old till I was 3. Then we moved back to California before the first day of preschool. I remember the day I met Putzie and the guys."

Sandy listened and asked, "Did you meet Jan when you were little?"

He nodded. "Yep. We were in Kindergarten together and shared each other's lunch because she was really shy around the other kids and they won't talk to her. When I asked if I can sit with her, she looked really shy, but she shared a homemade cookie wth me and that was how we became friends."

She giggles, "You guys became friends over food."

Danny just smiled.

And their dad asked, "You know what will go good with sandwiches? A pizza? Classic New York pizza!"

"Sure dad!" Danny then said to the gang, "You guys will really love the pizza we get there!"

"I know a really good pizza place down the street from the hotel," their mom said.

They drove and parallel parked in front of the pizza restaurant to get their pizza to go.

"What kind do you kids want?" Their dad asked.

Danny looks and then said, "I want pepperoni and mushrooms."

"Green pepper and mushrooms for me," Sandy said also.

"No mushrooms, just green peppers, sausages," Putzie said.

"I want mushrooms, green peppers, sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese."

"A pineapple and ham one for me dear," their mom said.

"I agree with you."

They ordered and then went back to the hotel to eat their pizza and sandwiches as it thunders outside. They got in their pajamas because they have nothing better to do than lazing around in the hotel room eating some food.

Their dad asked, "So, we're gonna go sightseeing tomorrow just so you guys know."

Jan looked at Putzie and then asked dad, "Hey daddy? I was thinking, is it alright if Putzie and I go on a date tomorrow night around the city? Putzie knows the city too well!"

"Which show are you thinking about?"

"He's planning on taking me to see 'Once Upon The Mattress'," she replied.

Dad then said, "Ok. That's good! You both just be careful!"

Jan nodded stuffing her face with her pizza as everyone laughs.

Their mom asked, "You really love food… Don't you?"

Jan looked at her and nodded in reply smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright. So what do you think? positive reviews please! And I'm gonna be writing more individuals soon!**

At dawn, they all had breakfast at the small cafe in the hotel before going out to do some sightseeing. It was anywhere around the city. It took pretty much all morning and all afternoon as well, they were pretty much exhausted. They went to the empire state building, the south seaport, By then it was evening and Putzie and Jan were getting ready for their date.

Danny gets Putzie ready while Sandy helps Jan. She brushes her hair and made it nice and beautiful.

"You look so handsome Putzie," Danny said as putzie finished getting ready.

Jan looks in the mirror and Sandy smiles, "You look so pretty Jan."

She says, "Thanks Sandy! I'm so excited!"

Sandy still smiles at her.

"Thanks Danny," Putzie said.

"Hey, anything for my buddy," Danny said patting his shoulder.

Before Jan and Putzie left, her mom was crying.

"Oh my baby. Out on a date," she cries suddenly.

Dad wraps an arm around her and gave her a hug.

Putzie said, "We'll be back! I promise!"

They went out to the taxi cab to the resturant for a dinner before going to the theater.

Back at the hotel, their parents went out for a few errands and meet the relatives again for a bit which means Danny and Sandy got the room to themselves.

"This is amazing that my sister is out on a date. I think this is a chance to spend time with you," he said and Sandy smiles.

Sandy smiled as he sat next to her on the couch having some room service and watch a couple movies while cuddling into each other.

Meanwhile at the theater, Jan and Putzie sat down on the balcony to watch "Once Upon A Mattress."

"You excited?" He asked.

Jan nodded, "They say this is interesting and funny! I think I will love it so much!"

Putzie smiles, "You will love it! I promise!"

She smiles before the play starts.

Back at the hotel, Sandy and Danny had their small dinner and watched a few more movies while kissing in between.

"How did you like New York?" Danny asked.

Sandy replied, "It's the most amazing place i ever been to! Thanks for taking me Danny!"

"No. Thank you for coming with us Sandy. I love to see a smile on Jan's face when you helped her with problems."

She smiled and cuddled into Danny and he smiles. "I wish we don't have to go home…"

After the show was over, they went to the nearest cafe for some desert. Putzie actually recommended cheesecake for him and Jan.

Jan got strawberry while Putzie got chocolate. They settle for some and Putzie asked, "How do you like it?"

She had finished and tiredly nodded. Putzie can tell by judging her reply.

"You wanna get back, do you?" He asked smiling.

Jan nodded again tiredly. Putzie took her by the hand and then took her out of the cafe.

Putzie raised his hand to hail a taxi cab, and as soon as they got inside the taxi, Jan cuddles into him and yawned loudly. She had a long day.

He hugs her as she went to sleep after he tells the driver the address to the road.

As soon as they got back, Putzie didn't want to disturb her. She never wakes up anyways because she's a very heavy sleeper. Putzie got up out of the car and took her into his arms and carried her to the elevator upstairs. He went into the hotel room and noticed Danny and Sandy asleep too all cuddled up while watching television.

Putzie smiles and puts Jan in the room and onto the bed. But she's still wearing her clothes and she'll be freezing. He decided to ask Danny.

He went back to the main room to the sleeping couple and shook Danny's shoulder to wake him.

"Dan?" He asked.

Danny opened his eyes and asked, "Putzie? Oh…" He looked down at Sandy and realized they both had fallen asleep to a movie in the middle of their date.

"Hey Danny, ummmm, we just got back on our date and Jan is sleeping. I put her to bed but she's still in her clothes. Can you ask your mom to help because I can't and you can't…"

Danny nodded and got up accidentally waking Sandy.

"Sorry Sandy," Danny apologized before going into their parent's room where they're sleeping also.

He woke his mom and asked, "Hey. Hey mom? Ummm, Jan and Putzie came back and she fell asleep, can you change her into her pajamas?"

Their mom nodded a little wide awake feeling that there is a chance to have a small mother daughter bond.

She went in and gently changed Jan into pajamas. This was actually the first time she ever dressed her little girl. Then she remembers what Jan likes, her stuffed teddy bear. She found Jan's bear by the suitcase and then went to pick it up and bring it to her and puts it in her arm before she hugs it in her sleep. She puts the warm covers over her body and Jan sighs smiling in her sleep from the warmth from her mother, "mmmmmmm…"

Their mom looked at her and stroked her hair gently and humming a soft lullaby which she sang to Danny when he was little. She watches her daughter sleep. Jan looks so peaceful her mom pictures, she looks really cute.

Danny watches from the doorway and smiles at the bond. And he decided to spend the night on the couch with Sandy and Putzie just so he would give Jan and their mom a little privacy.


	23. Chapter 23

Jan had a dream. She had one of the most wonderful dream ever. She dreamt about her and Danny as siblings when they were very little kids. Around 3 years old.

She dreamt that they both have the same room with two twin beds and light and dark green stripes on the walls and toys everywhere. Race cars and trains for her brother and dolls and stuffed animals for herself.

She and Danny we're still so close and they support each other like the best brother and sister ever.

It all started when they were having a picnic at the playground.

After their mom called them to have lunch, they came and ate desperate to play.

But then after they finished their lunch, their mom said, "Alright kids, we gotta get home so you can take that nap."

Like other kids the same age, Jan and Danny both hated naps. They always think it's boring and takes up so much time that before they know it it will be bedtime and they won't play.

"Awwww mommy, do we have to? I don't wanna!" Danny complained.

Jan agrees looking at mom with puppy doggie eyes, "Please mommy! I promise we'll go to bed early tonight"

"I want you both to be not crabby, and mommy has some things she needs to do. And you both have got to take that nap," their mom instructed.

They groan and then got in the car. By then their mother was right because they were growing tired but still wanted to play.

Danny noticed his sister falling asleep in a car seat. He scooted over next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As soon as they got home, Danny insisted on carrying his sister to bed. So he did. He was a little bigger and a little taller than his twin sister.

So he walked up the stairs holding a sleepy Jan in his arms, and then enter the room and he lay her on the bed, and grabbed her teddy bear and lay it next to her and kissed her head.

"Love ya sis." Danny said smiling. Then he climb on the bed and held his little sister in his arms before falling asleep.

Their mother walked in just to watch her kids with tears in her eyes. She smiled and then left them to have their nap.

Later on, they were woken up from their nap to play once more until dinnertime.

They were eating spaghetti and meatballs, or as the kids would do, they slurp the noodles making each other laugh.

Their parents would beg them not to do it, but they let it slide just not to spoil their fun.

Later on they would play some more and get along. They barely had some rivalries then. They were extremely supportive of each other.

Then it was time for bed so they went to take their baths and brushed their teeth and go in their warm pajamas before going to bed.

Danny got into his bed as Jan got into the other with her teddy bear.

Their mom came in the room and then tucked them in and give them a goodnight kiss.

Jan asked, "Can you give teddy a kiss too?"

Their mom smiled and gave a kiss on the teddy bear.

"And moo moo," Jan added gesturing to the stuffed cow also next to her. Their mom sighed giving a kiss on the animal.

"And Molly," Jan also says smiling and their mom said, "Go to sleep honey. Goodnight you two. Sweet dreams."

She turned off the lights and left.

Jan laid there feeling frightened. She's scared of the dark. She really needs her brother.

She asked, "Danny? Are you awake?"

Danny turned over and replied, "yeah."

"I'm scared of the dark Danny," Jan whimpered.

He went over to his sister and got into bed with her.

He soothes, "Shhhhh… It's ok sweetie. It's alright…"

Jan cuddles into him whimpering which turned into soft sobs.

Danny rocked her back and forth like a nice and supporting brother he is . He looked down to his sister asleep and he cuddles with her.

Then the dream had changed…

"Kids! C'mon down!" Their dad called.

They both came down and their mom gasps, "First day of preschool! Where has the time gone?"

They have breakfast and then go to preschool.

She and Danny both looked around noticing a bunch of kids playing, coloring, and reading.

The teacher came and says, "Oh! You must be the Zuko twins! I'm Miss Peterson and I hope we will have a good time together!"

Jan hides behind her mom's legs.

"She's just shy to meet anyone," their mom sighs. She kneeled down to her level and says, "Danny will be with you the whole time. Ok honey? You can make a few friends here!"

Jan looked at her and then Danny, and back at mom and finally nodded. She gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in about 3 hours. Alright sweetheart?"

She nodded again and then hugged her before going to play.

She and Danny were going to stay together, but they did different things and they were never sad at all.

Danny looks at the young blonde boy playing with his blocks but then a mean kid knocks it over.

"Hey," the blonde boy says angrily.

The mean kid pushes him over and starts building his blocks.

Danny came over and shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"No," the mean kid said. Danny starts hitting and biting him and the mean kid fights back.

And just a few minutes later, Danny sat in the corner in a time out. Meanwhile, Jan was playing with clay and the same blonde kid came over and asks, "Can I play?"

She looked at him and replied sharing, "Sure!" She gave him the clay and starts playing together. They eventually introduced themselves and his name is Roger.

Then the dream changed, the kids have their birthday party and invited a bunch of friends, but then the dream changed again and Danny took her and his friends to a carnival and they had a good time and Danny won a prize for her.

The dream changed again and Jan became the leader of the Pink Ladies with Rizzo as her second in command. She was actually pretty hot when she looks in the mirror, she's actually skinny and her hair was pretty when it's straight. The reason why that she's leader is because Danny is still leader of the T-Birds.

Then more and more dreams changed and the last was when they graduate together.

That was before Jan opened her eyes realizing it was all a dream. She looks around her bedroom. They had just got back from the trip hours ago. She sat up and started to cry.

"Why can't I have a life like that?" Jan asked herself.

Danny then came in and asked, "Jan? You ok? I hear crying." He came over and gave her a hug.

Jan cries, "Oh Danny. It's horrible!"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Jan shook her head.

"You upset about something?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what's the matter Jan?"

She cries, "I had the best dream of my life Danny!"

Danny asked, "But why did you cry? C'mon, you can tell your brother about the dream."

Jan looks at him for a second and then explained, "Ok. The dream, it looks like my past. The different past. It's my life when I wasn't kidnapped. You and were closer than ever. And we met Putzie together in preschool, and I was the leader of the Pink Ladies. And over all of it, I look so beautiful. I look really hot." She cries, "Why can't I have a life like that? If only I wasn't kidnapped in the first place, none of this would happen."

Danny took her into his arms and soothes her, "It's ok Jan. I love you just the way you were and are now. Me, Putzie, and Sandy do, and even the rest of the gang. Everything is alright. I still love you. No matter what. Kidnapped or not."

She stopped crying and relaxed in his arms sniffling. "Thanks Danny. I love you so much. You're the best brother I have ever had in my life!"

"And your the best sister I ever had in my life too," Danny says kissing Jan's forehead.

 **I know this chapter is a little bad. But I am running out of a couple ideas to put in the middle. I got the ending covered! So please positive review and read Tbird forever stories. Her stories are better than mine! Please read them!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Who's ready for more shocking? Positive reviews please! And read TBird forever stories! Please read them!**

Jan plays with Twinkie as she hops around.

And as Twinkie hops away from Jan with a tiny ball. She noticed something behind the couch. She sniffed it and sat there for a long time.

Jan, who was waiting for Twinkie to get back, she asked, "Twinkie? Where'd you go?" She looked around until she saw Twinkie looking behind the couch.

"Twinkie?" She asked confused before standing up and walking behind the couch. "Twinkie? What are you looking at honey?" Her hand went behind the couch and felt something a little sharp in corners and dusty.

She pulls it out and it happens to be a dusty photo frame with a black and white picture in it.

She looks at it. Their mom was in it looking young, and a different young man. It looked like either a wedding or a prom picture of the couple.

"I wonder if Danny knows about this," she said to her bunny.

The bunny just looked at her and then hopped away to continue playing with a ball.

She went into Danny's bedroom where he's reading a comic.

When he saw her, he immediately puts it away and asked smiling like nothing happened. "Hey Jan! Something happen?"

She shook her head. "Have you seen this photo? I found it behind the couch!" She gave him the picture and he looked at it.

He looks at it closely and asked, "Is that mom?"

Jan looked at him confused. "You never seen this?"

"No." He shook his head. "Is that dad?"

Jan shrugged.

"I see the background. It says senior prom. But… I thought dad went to prom with her…" Danny said suddenly.

They both look at each other confused.

Then during dinner, Danny and Jan both sat at the table with chicken parmesan in front of them. But they couldn't stop thinking.

"Kids, aren't you both gonna eat? The food is getting cold."

The siblings looked at each other and Danny spoke up, "Didn't you both meet in high school?"

Jan asked, "Have you gone to prom together?"

Their parents faces froze and then looked at each other.

Danny asked, "I thought you went to prom with dad. We saw the photograph of you at prom. You said you went to prom with dad."

Their parents looked apprehensive. Their mom mouths to him, "Should we tell them?"

Their dad slowly nodded and sighed. "They're old enough to know."

He cleared his throat.

"Kids. There is something we haven't told you. I'm not your father."

After Danny and Jan took in those last four words, they shouted in shock, "WHAT?"

"But you look like us," Jan says resembling.

Their dad said, "Almost. Your mom has dated someone that looks almost like me."

"How…" Jan asked.

Their mom explained, "Alright, when I was the same age as you both, I dated Harry. He was my boyfriend in high school. But then we had difficult problems after we graduated. We kept fighting over what we're going to do or something like that. That one night, he got me drunk and we hit it off. The next morning I flipped over that and told him I wasn't ready but he was so jerky and wanted to commit that I broke up and left him."

"So our last names weren't Zuko?" Jan asked.

"Oh no, it is still Zuko. It's because I was three weeks pregnant when I met Sam. And after two months of dating, we agreed on getting married. Then when I was eight months pregnant, Harry came back really pissed saying that I got married to someone else instead of him and never told him I was pregnant. He demanded me and Sam to divorce. But I refused since he was really an unreliable and abusive man. I told him I never wanted to see him again. Then as far as I know, my sister told me that he took a plane out of here. I'm so glad that he's gone!"

Danny asked, "So is ummm… dad alright with this?"

"He understood. And promised to protect the babies."

Jan says starting to cry, "But he didn't protect me…"

Danny immediately gave her a hug as she cries. Their parents sat there not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," mom sighed.

It took over a week for the siblings to take it all in and accept the fact that their dad isn't their real dad. Jan wouldn't even speak to him because she thought it was all his fault that she was kidnapped from the hospital. Danny wouldn't speak to him either because of the same thing.

Later that evening, their mom looked in both bedrooms checking on the twins. The siblings are sleeping. She went into their bedroom seeing their dad sitting on the bed in depression.

She went over to him and gave him a kiss. "They'll love you again, I promise."

"But they hate me. They wouldn't even look at me or speak to me," their dad said sadly.

"They will. They'll need you soon. I promise. They will understand."

He thought for a moment and then nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry that I took long to write this. I had a writers block and wrote another story!**

The gang came over to Frosty's that night for a hangout. Jan leans her head on Putzie's shoulder and hugs his arm while the rest of the gang eats. It was ten and Jan already felt a little tired and bored.

"Jan? You ok?" Putzie asked, "You want fries?"

Jan shook her head and snuggles.

Danny checked his watch and realized it's Jan's bedtime curfew on a school night. He was always reminded that Jan can get tired sometimes and their parents set up a curfew as an experiment for about two weeks. The girls found out when Jan slept over at Sandy's house one day.

He stood up and then says, "Hey you guys, I'm gonna have to take Jan home. I'll be back as soon as I drop her off."

Frenchy looks at her boyfriend's watch and asks, "BC?"

Danny nodded noticing Jan dozing lightly on Putzies' shoulder. He shook her awake and then walked her to the car.

Back at Frosty's, the man is sitting there and looks at the gang the whole time, then as he watches Danny leave with Jan and then finally stood up and went quickly to his red cadillac with orange flames.

Danny sighs as Jan sat in the car seat looking a bit drowsy and he puts the car in drive. "You already look really tired. Do you ever stay up late?"

Jan sighs, "Did they tell you? I sometimes suffer from some sleep disorder which includes getting tired at the right time except the weekends. Maybe it's the metabolisms."

Danny nodded understanding why.

Then he starts driving out of the parking lot of Frosty Palace, but as he did, the red car drove across in front of them and put it in park.

"What the?" Danny shouts angrily and honks the horn. "HEY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

The car doesn't move.

"What's going on?" Jan shook to wake herself up.

Danny sighs, "It's not like me to do this… But…" He stepped on the gas and steered to pass the car. Jan screams for a second.

Jan sighs in relief and then asks, "What the hell are you trying to do Danny? Kill us!?"

"Sorry Jan. It's just this idiot won't move."

He starts driving on the road and then as he was about to change lanes, the same car from before starts blocking the way.

He looks at the mirror and shouts, "What the hell? You again?" He speads up to try to change lanes. Then the car starts speading up as well.

Danny honks at him and then slows down a little bit to change again. But the car starts slowing down too. Danny honks his horn at him and shouted, "What the hell!"

"What is that jerk's problem?" Jan asked.

Danny sighs, "I don't know." He looks to see a left turning lane as the other car goes toward the right lane.

"Let's turn here so the car won't follow us anymore."

He got to the left turning lane and made a left turn, he kept on going left. Then the other car ignored the right turning lane and went left instead which cause constant honking from cars in front.

Danny checked his mirror in the background and then cursed. "WHAT THE HELL! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE A LEFT TURN! ASSHOLE!"

Jan starts feeling worried. Danny sighs and said, "Are you ok with going back to Frosty's? If this jerk follows us home, he'll know where we live. I don't know what this guy wants."

Despite being tired, she nodded.

"I promise you can sleep all morning and miss school. You just have to stay awake." Danny begs.

Jan nodded and keeps her eyes open which starts to give her a headache.

He parks in the parking spot at Frosty's noticing the gang starts to leave.

They both got out of the car and Danny wraps an arm around Jan as they walk to the cars.

"Danny? What are you still doing here?" Kenickie asked.

He replied, "We were going home. But this one idiot keeps cutting us off and following us!"

Kenickie says angrily, "If it's that stupid hell's chariot? We're past that already!"

"No! It's a red car with flames on it! I don't think it had anything to do with the scorpion."

Frenchy says, "Did you just say red car with orange flames?"

Danny nodded.

"It's over there," Frenchy points to the parked car which was following them the whole time.

Danny and Jan both have feelings mixed with fright and annoyance.

"What the hell does he want from us?! He won't leave us alone!"

Kenickie says to the guys, "Let's all give that stupid person a piece of our minds."

Doody nodded his head in agreement and says, "Yeah. Then maybe we can use this!" Then he takes out… a real gun out of his pocket.

Frenchy screeched at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE ANYONE SEES IT!"

He looks at his girlfriend before hesitstingly putting it back in his jacket.

"C'mon." Danny urges the guys to come with him to the car. Jan stays with the girls as the guys were ready to beat him up.

Danny knocks on the car window. "Alright jerk, if this is some sort of game, well this is not funny."

The car door then opens and the man came out with a hat over his face and they already tell he was drinking and smoking because they smell it.

"Leave us alone!"

"Or what?" The man's deep voice growls.

Danny shouts, "Or me and my boys will beat you up."

The guy laughs, "So you would beat me up. You have no idea who I am," the man growled.

Jan gets worried and Rizzo holds her back so she would be safe.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked.

The guy replied, "How about we take this on the road…"

"Look jerk! My friends here will give you pain that will never heal! Leave me and my sister alone!" Danny shouted at him.

"Let's just settle this. You and I."

He looked back at the gang and then nodded. "I want an explanation first."

"How about this? You come with me, and then i'll talk."

Danny stares at him for a second.

Everyone stood there not knowing what to do. Jan just stood with the girls.

"You can trust me," the man said.

Danny says nodding. "If you lay off anyone else. That's fine."

Kenickie asked shocked, "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"I'll be back Kenicks," he said and mouthed, "I'll get him later."

Then he nodded. Danny then got in the car with the man and they drove away.

Jan's teary eyes followed the car. And without thinking, she felt her legs start to run after it sensing danger. She didn't know why, but the compassion and the love for her brother wants her to save him.

As she ran off as fast as she could possibly can, Frenchy yelled shocked, "JAN! COME BACK!"

The girls screamed, "JAN! GET BACK HERE! Etc."

Kenickie and the guys noticed the girls screaming and Jan running away.

"GET THE CAR!" Kenickie commanded Sonny to get in his car and try to start driving, but the engine backed up.

Sonny shouted, "What!? Awwww c'mon!"

"Alright. Let's just take my car?" Putzie shouted getting the girls in.

Kenickie starts driving as Putzie hugs a frightened Sandy.

But as they drive, they were no where near Jan running as fast as she can. She actually ran like the speed of Greased Lightning, Kenickie's car,

The gang drove looking for her, Kenickie asked, "Have you seen her yet?"

"No! Geez, she's got super speed," Doody comments.

Putzie shakes a little with worry and Sandy hugs him.

"They'll be alright! I know they will!"

Putzie looked at her and shakes his head. "No they won't! They'll be killed! They will be!"

Rizzo and Sandy both comfort Putzie in the back seat.


	26. Chapter 26

**I really wanted to finish this. And please no negative reviews! Thank you!**

Jan continued to run until she stopped for a few breaths. She noticed the red car with orange flames entering the gate to some abandoned warehouse by the docks to the lake.

She sneaked inside without getting caught from anyone.

Getting out of the car, Danny looks at the man letting him in.

He slowly stepped in and said, "Alright. Start talking! I wanna know what the hell is going on, huh?"

The guy chuckles evilly and then snapped his finger saying, "Gentlemen."

Before Danny can ask, a few guys came out of the shadows and took Danny's arms and another guy puts hand cuffs on it.

He got scared and struggles to free himself.

Danny shouted at the man, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I decided to have a long talk with you and to make up for everything."

"BY WHAT? HANDCUFFING ME?"

"Well…" His voice trailed off and Danny interrupts.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?!"

The man said nothing. Danny calmly asked though he's mad, "What. Is. Going. On."

He then smiles and asked, "How is Julia?"

Danny stopped and asked confused, "Julia? How did you know my mom's name?"

"That's because I was in love with her! SHE WAS MINE!"

Danny looked at him realizing who that man is…

"You're Harry?"

He snickers over it.

"You raped my mom!"

"Yes. And that's not all. I have done a lot of things to get my way. Who do you think mysteriously mugged you that one night? And who do you think tied your sister to the train tracks!?"

Danny's eyes widened and shouted, "THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Yes it was me," he said calmly. And he took the gun out and aimed it at him.

Just then a shot rang out and the gun Harry was holding went out of his hands. He and Danny looked over to Jan standing there holding the gun aiming at him.

"JAN!" Danny shouted.

Harry then smirks chuckling evilly, "Well well well. Jan is it?"

"Jan!" Danny shouts, "That's Harry! The guy who raped mom! And he did all those things to kill us! He mugged me! He tied you to the tracks-"

"And kidnapped," Harry finishes.

Both looked at him and asked the same time, "What?"

"That's right. In the very beginning, I took you away."

That made Jan drop the gun in shock.

"WHY WOULD DO THAT TO US!?" Danny yelled trying to break free.

"WHY WOULD I DO IT!? I DID IT BECAUSE I BELONG WITH YOUR MOM! I HAD PLANS TO RAISE YOU! YOU KIDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! I was about to raise you, but the police were after me! I dropped you off on the door step! And I spread those rumors that the kid is dead, or the kidnapper is arrested."

Danny who is full of anger broke free from the handcuffs and then immediately started to strangle him screaming, "YOU RUINED OUR LIVES! I COULD'VE HAD A GOOD LIFE WITH JAN! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Jan just stood there frightened with shock.

"Now I will put you both in danger," Harry says smiling sinisterly. He shouted, "TAKE HER AWAY AND THROW HER IN THE LAKE!"

Danny shouted looking back at Jan who was screaming about to dragged away by two of his minions, "NOOOO! JAN!"

Harry then pushed him down and kicked him.

Danny winced and kicked him back getting up and started to fight with him.

Just then Kenickie, Putzie, Sonny and Doody came in and started fighting with him.

The girls except Jan stood in the corner frightened as well.

Just then Harry's minions came back and a battle begins.

"Get them! Kill them!" Harry shouted as his nose bleeds.

Half of each rivals are strong than anyone else in the room. Harry then sneaks away and escapes.

Danny finally knocked out one of them and says, "Thank you guys for backing me up here."

Putzie shouted noticing Jan wasn't with them. "Where's Jan?"

Danny's eyes widened remembering. "THEY'RE GONNA DROWN HER!" Then he ran off with others following and out the backdoor to the lake noticing that Harry took Jan about to throw her off of the docks.

"Too late to even save your sister now," he smiles evilly before pushing Jan off.

She screamed as she fell in the water.

Very furious, Danny ran to punch him hard to knock him out with brute strength. As he did, he fell backwards into the water. Then Danny dived into the water searching for his sister.

The gang ran over to the edge of the docks.

Kenickie shouts, "You see them?"

Putzie replied, "No I don't!"

"I see something!" Frenchy squeaks pointing to the bubbling water.

They're afraid to know if Harry has survived, but then two people came up. The look closely seeing Danny pulling an unconscious Jan to shore.

Danny laid her down and immediately did CPR. He used her mouth and then breathed into it and then put two hands on her chest thumping.

"Please Jan! Please wake up! WAKE UP!" Danny starts crying over it.

Then after it didn't work, Danny couldn't help but cry curling up his legs to his chest not knowing what to do.

He killed her… His dumb supposed-to-be dad killed her.

"I'm so sorry Jan," he choked while sobbing. "What have I done… What have I done…"

Just then he heard coughing and retching, he looked at his sister who's slowly waking up and choking on water. He immediately crawled to her and sat her up as she coughs on more water to breathe again.

"Jan!" Danny cries. "Your ok!"

She looked at him and hugged him starting to cry too. She asked immediately, "Is he gone?"

"Yes Jan," he sniffled. "He's gone."

Just then the gang were shouting calling they're names and finding them by the lake.

Putzie immediately went to Jan shouting, "Are you ok?"

She hugged him tight. And Sandy immediately hugs Danny fretting over him.

While the gang hovers over them, Putzie asked, "Danny? Jan? What just happened back there…"

Danny then hugged Jan and sighed, "I'll explain on the way home."

After the whole incident the sun already came up and school was supposed to start, the girls took Danny, Jan and the guys to Marty's house to make sure they are safe and alright. Doody has a black eye and a broken arm. Sonny has a bump on the head and a broken wrist. Kenickie has a broken nose and hand. Putzie only has a big bruise. Danny and Jan are both alright except that they'll probably get sick from the contaminated water that their evil dad threw her in. Marty gave them both medicine to prevent from getting sick with something and then put blankets on both of them, and she went to the fireplace and turned it on to keep them warm.

Frenchy came in with a raw steak she found in the fridge and gave it to her boyfriend to put it on his face. Rizzo gets the pillows and bandages for the guys. The Pink Ladies may be tough, but have really excellent nursing skills. Marty said she'll be a nurse when she graduates.

Danny have told the whole story to everyone and they were in shock. But Danny and Jan are so happy that it's the last that they have seen their dad.

Jan is all curled up on Putzies' lap in some warm pajamas Marty found with at least 3 blankets on her. She was shivering the whole way home. And now she's warm and then kept yawning. She's been up all night and is now half asleep. Danny is sitting next to Sandy with a blanket around him and she snuggles into him for comfort.

Kenickie winced when Rizzo puts a bandage around his broken hand. "Quit whining Kenicks," Rizzo says.

"Rizz. It hurts like hell…" Kenickie whined.

Frenchy said softly, "I'm really glad that we're all alright and safe."

Marty gave Sonny a couple kisses on the bump and he sighs, "Thanks Marty."

"You're very welcome Sonny!" Then she kisses him on the lips.

Putzie looked at Jan who is now close to being asleep. He asked, "Jan?"

She mumbles in question, "mmmmmmm…"

He asked, "Sleepy?"

She replied, "mmmmmhmmmmm…"

Putzie lets her snuggle into him and he can tell by her content face she feels really cozy.

Sandy kisses Danny on a cheek and whispers, "It's alright Danny. You're safe now! We're here for you now."

He looks at Sandy for a moment feeling a little frightened. He and his sister were both traumatized by the whole thing.

"He's gone now. He's never coming back again." Sandy strokes his cheek and a tear slipped out of his eye laying down to tear on her lap. Sandy didn't mind. It was a long night for the two.

Rizzo finished Kenickie and then sat next to him for a snuggle. "You ok Kenicks?"

Kenickie nodded. "I still need a hospital though."

"Yeah. All of us do," Doody agrees still placing a steak on his eye.

"Shhhh… Jan fell asleep." Putzie shushed gesturing to his girlfriend who's head is resting on his shoulder, mouth slightly open and is snoring.

Rizzo smiled. "Poor thing. Must be so tired from all this."

"She's not the only one," Sandy whispers looking down to Danny who had just fallen asleep with his head on her lap.

They all chuckle at the siblings and then Rizzo sighs, "I can't believe that bastard is their dad."

"Yeah… I also can't believe he was the one who kidnapped Jan." Doody says.

They all nodded.

Then soon Rizzo and Frenchy took the guys home. But Sandy and Putzie stayed with their loves and Marty watches. Rizzo and Frenchy came back for a sleepover with Sandy and Marty leaving Putzie to watch Danny and Jan, or should they say a sleeping-during-the-day-and-miss-school over.


End file.
